


Remember Your Enemies

by QuellinesStories



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man 2, tasm - Fandom, tasm 2 - Fandom, the amazing spider-man
Genre: Hobgoblin - Freeform, M/M, hobgob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuellinesStories/pseuds/QuellinesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter Parker develops amnesia and loses all memories from after the day he became Spider-man, he of course can trust none other than Harry Osborn to help him out. Because why wouldn't he trust the one who ruined his life after injecting that venom into his bloodstream and becoming a monster that took away his hope? It's not like he remembers that, as far as he knows Harry's still his best friend- so why shouldn't he put complete faith in him?<br/>(Takes place after TASM2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust Your Allies

Harry had won. Sweet, sweet victory was right at his fingertips. Spider-man was as good as dead! There in the hospital bed less than a foot away from the villain laid an unconscious Peter Parker, the one he'd finally managed to knock out. And now, he could kill him.

The spider was sound asleep, not even his spidey senses that had to be going off like crazy could save him now, not when he was this out of it. What was his supernatural strength to the CEO standing over him with a dagger? It was absolutely nothing when he couldn't even use it in a state like this. Not a single thing could stop him now, no one would be able to-

"Harry?" A frail feminine voice questioned, causing his piercing blue eyes to widen as he hastily slid the weapon at his side up his sleeve.

"Oh-" He started, turning around to see who he took a moment to recognize as Peter's aunt. "Ms. May-" Crap. Alright, he did have a soft spot for this woman, after all she'd been more of a parent to him than his own father had. He could manage to wait until after she left to do away with his nemesis, this was just slightly delaying the inevitable is all. 

"Oh please!" Aunt May chuckled, making her way over to the side of the room with outstretched arms. "Call me aunt not Ms." Well, the fact she was being so welcoming had to mean Peter hadn't informed her of who he was villain-wise and what he did, so that was a major relief. 

Harry gave an apologetic nod at not calling her aunt as he had when he was a child, allowing his lips to tug into a smile that was almost sincere as he returned the hug. "I haven't seen you in years."

The elderly woman pulled back, still smiling nostalgically as she placed a small hand to his ice cold pale cheek. "Oh my how you've grown up! I didn't know Peter and you had been hanging out again." She tilted her head, hand pulling back.

That hurt, knowing Peter hadn't uttered a single word about him returning to his aunt, however feeling pained by such a petty thing was silly so he brushed it off. After all, why should he care? His 'friend' was obviously something he hadn't reckoned him to be, he'd learnt that much a while back.

"Yeah, I just came to check up on him. Do you know what happened?" Harry of course did indeed know what actually happened, but couldn't let on to such; after all he was the one who of course caused this and also witnessed Deadpool coming to the rescue to bring Spider-man here.

"The doctors just said they found him laying unconscious outside in the sow with only his boxers on. I'm not to sure I want to know exactly why that is." May confessed, giving Peter a problematic look.

Harry held back his smirk at that, realizing Deadpool had probably removed his suit so his identity wouldn't be discovered. 

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation." Harry laughed to lighten the darkening mood, and it was nearly a genuine laugh. 

Aunt May nodded, smiling worriedly nonetheless and opening her mouth to say something, when instead a weak voice spoke up.

"Hey aunt May." Peter croaked out, looking at the pair groggily.

Crap, the spider was awake. 

Goblin began to inwardly seethe, furiously raging from the inside; he'd missed his window of opportunity, now the hero could fight back. However... at this moment Spider-man was still weak and not yet processing his surroundings completely, so he still had a chance if he acted now. He saw no reason not to, the moment Peter realized he was here which he knew would be in only a matter of seconds the hero would leap up and inform May of what he'd done, so it was more or less pointless to any longer care about keeping up an appearance for-

"Harry?" Peter questioned with a gradual blink, the dagger sliding from the rich boy's sleeve into his hand. "Harry... Osborn?" Peter grinned, causing the other to knit his brow confused at the unexpected expression and to not raise his weapon for a moment. "Oh man, it is you!" The brunet laughed, clearly in a pleasant disbelief of sorts. "You're finally back from Boarding school? Man, it's good to see you!" He held out his arms, struggling to sit up. "Well come on, give me a hug! It's been years!"

Harry stared at him for a moment, the realization that Peter seemed to have something like amnesia hitting. 

"You don't remember me?" Harry questioned, broodingly sliding his dagger back up into his sleeve easily. 

Peter furrowed his brow and frowned at that, arms falling to his sides. "Of course I remember you, you're my best pal-"

"I mean you don't remember that we recently hung out?" Harry pressed, searching large warm brown eyes for possible deceit but only finding confusion. 

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, gazing down onto his lap. "No, I mean, you don't go to my high school so-"

"High school? Peter, you graduated." Aunt May interrupted nervously, also realizing what was going on with her nephew.

Peter stared at them both, eyes switching back and forth between the two. "What?"

Harry felt himself crack a delighted smile. "You don't remember anything from after high school, do you?" 

Peter's expression fell. "Oh no- come on you guys have got to be pulling my leg right? I'm still in high school! And besides I was suppose to visit Oscorp tomorrow to see Gwen and doctor Connors-"

Harry forced his smirk to vanish, but Goblin who had pieced this together was practically shouting with glee from the inside; Peter Parker had forgotten everything from after the day he became Spider-man. 

And that... gave Harry an idea so deliciously insane he simply just had to try it. 

"Pete... Gwen is dead and Connor's is in jail." Harry spoke in a soft tone, a hand gently placing itself comfortingly on the other's shoulder. He tried not to cringe at his forced gestures.

Peter's mouth opened slightly, words unable to form at first. "You're being serious?" He questioned in a vague state of shock. His, 'friend', nodded regretfully. "Oh man... dead and jail..? That's... that's really too bad... man..." Peter murmured, and while it was saddening with how he'd always had a major crush on Gwen it wasn't absolutely depressing considering he hadn't known her that well and he had barely spoken to doctor Connor anyways... or at least as far as he knew. Nonetheless it was still something he of course hadn't wanted to hear.

May opened her mouth to say something, but instead got called out by another nurse, making her let out a long huff and glancing at Peter apologetically. "I have to get back to work, I wanted to come and check up on you though. I'll try to come back at my next break!" She assured, quickly rushing out.

"Wait- what? Aunt May, you work at a hospital now?" Peter questioned taken aback, watching as his aunt nodded and exit the room. "This is- wow. I mean, what all did I miss? Geez this bites..."

"Don't worry buddy, I'll fill you in on everything." Harry gave an award winning smile, seating himself down. 

For a while the two just joked around and caught up, Harry acting as though nothing had happened and Peter not knowing anything had. But eventually... when Goblin was pressing Harry to hurry it up already...

"Hey Pete... look, there's something else I have to tell you but I don't know if you'll be able to soak it in right away."

Peter tilted his head intrigued, a questioning expression taking place. "Alright?"

Oh how sweet it would taste if Peter actually believed this. 

"Pete... we're... well the thing is we're criminals. Big ones." 

"... What?" Peter gave a nervous smile, a unsure chuckle leaving his lips. "Come on Harry-"

Harry pressed forward. "You're a new one, before you were a hero called Spider-man but you just recently agreed you and I needed to team up as criminals. It's a long story I really don't have time to discuss as we need to get out of here ASAP." The lies spilt from his lips with ease, each word rolling off his silver tongue effortlessly. 

"Whoa whoa- hey now, look this isn't funny Harry. What are you-" 

"Peter, listen to me. We need to get out of here now before it's found out who you are, so we really don't have much time."

"You're serious?" Peter questioned, pure disbelief on his face as Harry nodded. "You're serious?..!" His expression was gold.

"Yes Peter-" A hint of annoyance showed through his voice. "-I'm serious. Now are you or are you not coming with me before the cops come to lock you up?"

"Oh come on Harry- if you're really being serious I mean- this is a lot to take in and all- I need to take a m-"

"Are you coming or staying?" Harry persisted, his voice stern. "Because I am leaving right now."


	2. Cliche Villains

"Keep up, Parker." Harry snickered as Peter ran beside him, stumbling countless times.

"It's a little hard to keep up when you're wearing a hospital gown that's twice your size!" Peter huffed, cold foggy air leaving his lips. "Plus it doesn't help that I'm freezing into a Popsicle!"

Harry rolled his eyes, coming to a stop and smirking when Peter looked at him with wide eyes that had no idea what to do, clearly ready to listen to anything the CEO instructed him to. This was priceless, and it was hard to believe it was really actually happening. 

Harry shrugged off his black winter coat and held it out. "Here." He offered, deciding the other could use it more than him considering he at least also had on a leather jacket underneath. Peter looked at him surprised and guilty, obviously not wanting to take away any warmth. "Take it." He insisted bemused, wondering just how loyal Peter would be to his dear friend now. "I can't have you freezing."

Peter reluctantly yet thankfully took the coat, giving a nod. "How much further away is the warehouse?"

Harry blinked, giving a laugh and covering his mouth at how loud it had been- that had been surprising, after all he hadn't laughed like that since the last time he and Peter hung out as friends. It was... pleasant however to be able to laugh like that after so long, even if it was a bit embarrassing. 

"Just because we're bad guys doesn't mean we hideout in some old abandoned warehouse." He chuckled, refraining from teasing the other who's ears turned bright red with an embarrassed blush. "We're actually managing to stay at my place even though we have to keep our tabs low and whatnot to be sure we don't end up on the grid." He began walking again, Peter following. "Gosh you made us sound like the most cliche villains." He scoffed amused at the typical baddies-living-in-a-warehouse idea. 

"Yeah yeah, alright." Peter laughed in return, swinging an arm around his best friend's shoulder as he often did, causing Goblin to inwardly object yet Harry reluctantly didn't pull back, not wanting to create any suspicion to where the brunet realized he was lying about all of... this. "I should've figured you're too classy and rich to accept living in a warehouse." Peter joked, smiling at the other.

Harry snickered at that. "At least I have class."

"Oh come on! Some of your class had to of rubbed off on me at one point." Peter laughed in return.

"I don't exactly see any evident results pertaining to that." Harry countered teasingly. 

Peter grinned, taking his arm which was briefly wrapped around Harry away and stretching. "Ya' know, I don't even really feel nauseous or in pain or anything like that. What happened to me anyways?"

Harry took a moment to realize Peter was talking about why he'd ended up in the hospital and answered, "You went into a brawl with a, 'hero', and got yourself pretty beaten up." The blond's fingertips subconsciously raised to press against the green place on his neck, the place that was a reminder of the fact that he was dying and apparently nothing could heal him. "You have pretty quick healing abilities, so that's why you're already feeling better." His tone was bitter, after all he reckoned he'd always hold a grudge against his so called, 'friend', who had betrayed him and forced him to go to drastic measures, or at least that's the way he saw it. 

Peter blinked at Harry's sour tone taken aback, gripping his friend's wrist and causing them to both come to a stop. "Hey, you alright buddy?"

Harry kept himself from rolling his eyes. "I'm fine." He assured simply, inwardly giving a groan as Peter stared right at him with his great big chocolate brown doe-like eyes that couldn't possibly of looked anymore worried. Did he really have to look so sincere?

"You sure? You know I'm here for ya' and all, I mean, you were always there for me as kids, getting bullies off my back and looking out for me when my parents bailed and all so..."

Harry almost softened at that, but then he remembered he was an Osborn. And Osborn's did not go soft. 

Nonetheless...

"I'm fine, stop worrying so much." Harry chastised, elbowing Peter and giving a reassuring pat on the back. "I always told you to look out for yourself and not me, remember? I can take care of myself Pete." He forced himself to smile. "Alright?"

Peter somewhat reluctantly nodded. "So what sort of stuff can I do anyways?" He questioned as they continued walking. "Like what super powers do I have?"

Harry chuckled at his excited tone he tried and failed to contain. "You can climb up walls or whatever with your fingertips, have this weird sixth sense thing where you can feel enemies and when danger's near, plus you have these web-slinger things that allow you to just swing from building to building." He smirked. "You sound like a little kid right now by the way."

"Well you'd sound like a kid too if you found out you were a superhero!" Peter countered with a large smile, not bothering to hide his utter excitement anymore.

Harry pursed his lips. "Villain." He corrected, hands in his pockets.

Peter's expression fell. "Oh... right... we're villains." He suddenly became very interested in gazing down at the ground. "Why are we villains again..?"

Harry was going to have fun with this. "Honestly Pete? We just became corrupt. We did it for vengeance against those who wronged us, and in this city once you do that you just can't redeem yourself." He shrugged. "So we decided if this city was going to hate us and not accept us again we may as well fight right back." 

Peter scrunched up his nose confused. "But... I mean criminals... I'm not sure I'm all good with this, being a bad guy and all-"

"We agreed we'd stick together, but honestly I'd get it if you decided to go the other way with losing your memories and all." Harry slid the dagger in his sleeve down into his hand, keeping it out of the other's view; the CEO expected saying such a thing would result in Peter leaving, after all who wouldn't? If Harry had amnesia and was told he was a bad guy who did horrible things when he reckoned he was innocent and didn't want to be a criminal he sure as heck would've taken the opportunity to get out of something that didn't even have proof he'd actually done anything. So if Peter tried to leave, which he more than likely would, Harry would have to gladly take this chance to kill his nemesis. "It'd be understandable, this is a lot to soak in. Although I'm not about to do the same of course." He prepared himself for the attack he practically knew he'd have to dish out.

"No way, you're my best buddy Harry, I'm with you 'till the end!" Peter spoke up, causing Harry to blink when the other grinned at him assuringly. "If you're staying so am I, I'll figure something out to where this won't seem too bad, being a criminal and all... But like I said, I'm staying." 

Harry felt a grin gradually tug into place, sliding the dagger back into his sleeve as he gave a pleased nod. He had caught the spider, and now he had complete loyalty and possibly even control over the city's previous hero. This was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the sweet comments I received for the last chapter and hope you enjoyed this one!


	3. Fake It

"And what if he regains his memories?" Doctor Ock questioned with crossed arms.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Then we'll just kill him, if he grows close to us he won't be able to fight back."

"And what if we grow close to him? More likely, what if you grow close to him?"

Harry scoffed in disbelief. "I hate Peter just as much as the rest of us do, I won't get close. Besides, why would I get any closer to him than you would? Than any of you would?"

"Because he was your friend."

"Yeah, and one who betrayed me. With that in mind I'd say I hate him even more than the rest of you."

Octavius sighed, silently pondering for a moment. "Sand-man and Felecia would be alright with this, so could Mysterio and Vulture. Even Rhino could be alright with this. But what about Max? You know how he can act out when the hero he says set him up is around. If he gets angered by this and goes off there's a chance we'll all be fried."

"Look at the big picture here doc, we have Spider-man in our clutches. SPIDER-MAN. The hero of this city. Don't you see how this could make us nearly unstoppable? Max can be coaxed into agreeing with this. A little problem can be fixed to get a big solution. This is the guy that was able to stop all of us and more countless times, imagine what we could do with him on out side."

Doctor Ock gripped his chin at that, looking down at the ground with a furrowed brow broodingly. "He needs someone to look after him."

Harry sighed, reluctantly nodding. "I can do that." He offered begrudgingly, knowing him agreeing to such a thing would be the only way Spider-man would even have a chance at joining up with them.

"Day and night 24/7. We have to be sure he doesn't act out."

"Wait what?" Harry blinked. "Night too? How am I supposed to do that? Sleep in the same bed?" It was a joke, but Octavius wasn't laughing. The CEO's expression fell. "No. No no no no no. I am NOT doing that. How would I even do that without seeming off in the first place? Peter would be bound to ask questions out of confusion if two grown guys slept in the same-"

 

As if on cue, Peter entered the house as he rubbed his arms shakily. "Uh, I know you told me to wait outside but it's really cold."

"It's fine Peter, I'm not sure why your own boyfriend would want you to do that in the first place. Care to explain Harry?" Doctor Ock looked over at the wide eyed blond who's shocked expression was absolutely priceless. 

"Boyfriend?" Peter questioned with a blink, a furious blush tinting his ears.

Harry stared at Octavius in disbelief, him and Goblin both seething outraged on the inside. He opened his mouth to object, to insist he was not about to play along, but the hard death glare the doctor directed at him made it more than apparent there was no room for arguing if he really wanted to get the spider on their side.

"Uh- yeah. Boyfriend..." Harry confirmed in a mumble, arms crossing as he looked to the side begrudgingly and already regretting he was really about to go along with this.

"Oh I see, Harry didn't tell you that part yet?" Doctor Ock gave a rather fake apologetic nod. "I've probably said enough, I'll just leave you two to yourselves." He left the silently objecting CEO with his new, 'boyfriend.' Harry wanted the doc to stay as now he suddenly wasn't sure what to do in this horrid situation the doctor had gone and gotten him into, but knew the scientist probably had to go ahead and explain to the other villains who were cluelessly conversing in the parlor what exactly was going on.

"Boyfriend?" Peter questioned again, brow raised in pure shock.

Harry rolled his eyes at that, more or less stomping off, not in the mood to continue on with his sugar coated 'happy' act. "I'm going to bed it's been a long day." He paused when he realized Peter simply stayed standing at the doorway in disbelief, looking over his shoulder and reluctantly adding, "Are you coming?"

Peter looked downwards, mind racing. "We sleep together?"

"Obviously." Harry tapped his foot impatiently, arms crossed. Why couldn't doc just make Felecia Parker's girlfriend instead or something? That would've made things a lot easier, however he reckoned this was either the price he had to pay to get the others to also go through with this; or, the doc was just getting back at him for accidentally spilling scotch over all his blue prints just a few days ago, which he was still not forgiven for. 

"Uh... yeah I guess I'll come... I am pretty tired and all so..." Peter hesitantly walked forward, avoiding Harry's eyes contact.

Harry led the way to his- erm- THEIR room, shutting the door and locking it out of paranoid habit, after all one did get paranoid when living in a house full of unstable wicked villains. He threw his necktie to the side, reluctantly unbuttoning his shirt but darn it he was going to be comfortable even if he had to sleep in the bed with Spider-man. He sneered at that, the fact he was going to be sharing a bed with the one he still hated with a burning passion, trying to keep Goblin's building up anger calm and under control.

"So uh... when did I tell you?" Peter questioned softly.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked irritatedly, unbuttoning the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Like... how long did it take me to finally admit I had a crush on you or whatever?" Peter rubbed the back of his neck, giving a nervous laugh. "I mean I sort of planned on never telling you since I figured that would make things weird and all." He didn't notice the dagger the other set to the side. 

Harry blinked at that, letting what had just been admitted gradually sink in. "You- what?" He stared at the brunet more or less stunned; Crap. Oh crap- Peter really had liked him..? Crap.

Peter let out a groan, face palming himself. "Shit- wait did you tell me instead or something?" He asked utterly embarrassed, hoping he hadn't just let Harry know he'd indeed liked him for a while if it wasn't already known.

Harry let out a quick laugh, realizing Peter Parker really did have the hots for him. "Actually... yes I told you." He smirked intrigued. "Exactly how long have you had a crush on me, Parker?"

Peter shrugged, looking everywhere except for where Harry stood. "I- I don't know man- not that long- I guess- I mean- yeah not that long- just a little while- I mean basically- um..." He trailed off nervously as Harry curiously approached him, taking in a deep breath when he felt long fingers grip his chin and direct him to look up at the bemused other.

"So how long?" Harry pressed, keeping his eyes locked with Peter's. If he had to be the boyfriend he saw no reason as to why he shouldn't play the part.

Peter swallowed, feeling like a deer stuck in headlights at the other's gaze. "Just- uh- well you know..." His voice got quiet as he confessed, "Like a year after we met honestly." 

Harry nodded, boldly going against his instincts- because he was an Osborn and Osborn's didn't listen to shit not even their own instincts- and sat down in the tense Peter's lap, inwardly insisting to Goblin he was just playing around. "That long, huh?" He chuckled as Peter chewed his bottom lip unsurely. 

"When uh... when did you start..." Peter didn't bother finishing his sentence, hoping Harry knew what he was asking.

And Harry heard Goblin hiss out a warning that was much more clearly spoken in his mind than anything he'd said before: 'Don't.'

"Honestly?" Harry dared to reply, brushing off the loud objecting Goblin because he was indeed about to be very honest. "Right before I went to boarding school." He confessed, and it was a real confession at that. "It sucked too." He laughed, making Peter tilt his head. "Developing a crush on your best friend and all then finding out you're going to be shipped away and possibly never meet them again." 

While what Harry said was true, his feelings for Peter had gone away and completely vanished the moment he'd met Gwen in the elevator and realized the bitch was perfect for Peter. Alright- no- Gwen was an extremely sweet girl and one he- but not Goblin- had even regretted killing. But hey, he was Harry Osborn, and Harry Osborn wasn't fond of anything that was more perfect than he was for things he wanted, and what he had wanted was Peter, he had wanted him for a while obviously. Still he definitely hadn't wanted Gwen to die. Heck, he wanted her to stay with Peter because at the time he actually at least somewhat cared for Peter even though he'd never admit it, and he knew Gwen was healthier for Peter than he was.

But that was in the past, and his little puppy love dragged out crush was no more. However that didn't mean he couldn't act like he had feelings, why, after all, that was his job being a fake boyfriend and all, so why shouldn't he embrace the idea of acting the way that boyfriends act?

"So uh, how long have we been going out?" Peter asked, still tense from the way Harry who had his shirt unbuttoned was sitting comfortably in his lap with his arms draped nicely around the brunet's neck.

"Oh a few months." Harry lied with a nonchalant shrug, keeping back his smirk when Peter nodded and looked around unsure of what to do. "Are you nervous?" He questioned, drinking up the golden reactions.

"A little I mean- you know I never really guessed I'd ever actually have the Harry Osborn in my lap." Peter laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"I could get off if you want me to." 

"No no it's fine!" Peter insisted, causing Harry to tilt his head and quirk a brow at his quick objection. "Uh- I mean-" The brown eyed teen couldn't remember the last time he'd been this nervous, and this was some serious nervousness at that with the fact he couldn't put together his words; he was Peter Parker, he could always come up with some witty remark no matter what! Well, except for now that is.

Harry hesitated at that before slightly leaning forward, deciding he really just may as well go all out if Peter was going to be his little, 'boyfriend.' Peter blinked, words cutting off when what Harry was doing sunk in and also realizing the CEO was only willing to meet him half way, causing the brunet to swallow and hesitantly press his lips against the others to close the distance. Peter sat stiff for a moment, mind seemingly going blank and having absolutely no clue on what to do next. 

Goblin would've been furious if he'd not known a kiss to Harry Osborn was something he saw just as simple and meaningless as a handshake.

Harry moved his lips against Peter's, knowing he may not get the response he wanted right away. He made sure it was just lips at first, nothing else, after all he wasn't going to rush into anything too fast. For one he really didn't want to and for two he didn't want to scare Peter off or else that'd ruin the whole plan.

Goblin began to question his actions, making him inwardly explain this was nothing. The reason Harry was doing this was because he knew if he really got Peter Parker to fall head over heels with him then Spider-man wouldn't have a chance if he ever regained his memories. The moment Peter remembered- which Harry guessed he would- if he didn't stay with the group the blond would kill him, and how would the other stand a chance when being killed by someone they fell for? So Harry was going to make him fall, and then he was going to rip it all put from underneath him without batting an eye if needed. And that, made the Goblin quite approvingly quiet down pleased.

At least if Peter did remember and did decide to stick with the group Harry wouldn't have to go and continue this absolutely dreadful act.

Harry opened his eyes, still carefully kissing Peter, and saw the other had his own eyes shut tightly as he was too nervous to figure out how to correctly react to Harry's advances, causing the CEO to ponder before boldly daring to pull back and grip Peter's hair, tilting his head to the side without question as he kissed down the brunet's neck, smirking against Peter's skin when the brunet shivered and gradually began to relax; he was going to make the ex-hero melt to putty in his hands.

"Shit..." Peter breathed out as Harry experimentally nibbled at a place on his neck, a blush tinting the brown eyed teen's cheeks, his ears crimson red.

Pleased yet not completely satisfied at his intriguing reaction, Harry went back to kissing Peter, keeping his smirk from widening as Peter opened his lips in welcoming response, not even having to ask for permission. He easily dominated Peter's more than willing mouth, taking note that Peter was either delightfully submissive or just shy. 

Really, this was just a game of sorts to see how far Harry could go to make the other react before breaking his limits. 

"Lay down." Harry instructed after Peter pulled back for air.

"Huh?" Peter questioned almost nearly meekly, although not quite so since Peter Parker was simply not a meek person in general.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Peter answered as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the side, as though that was a silly question.

'You shouldn't.' Harry didn't dare to say out loud. "Then lay down."

Peter hesitated before nodding and doing just that, looking up at the pleased Harry who leant over him before dipping back down to kiss the one underneath him, feeling Peter unsurely press his hand lightly to his chest, causing Harry to grip his wrist and press Peter's hand firmer against his skin as permission to do so. 

His palm felt nicely warm compared to his own cold skin, however silently assured the pestering Goblin it wasn't as though enjoying a warm touch was growing close and inwardly insisting to just let him do what he knew he was doing. 

It only took a few minutes to where the innocent and careful kiss became hungrier and bolder, Peter suddenly rising his head off the mattress slightly to deepen the kiss that almost seemed needy, only to make Harry respond by pressing his lips down harder and nip at the other's bottom lip, causing Peter to slightly sink into the mattress at the force. Peter tried to raise his hands to wrap his arms around Harry's neck but instead found them being pinned down by his wrists, his hips suddenly being straddled securely by Harry; if Harry was going to do this, it would be on his terms. And then Harry was pressing open mouthed kisses down his throat, Peter's breathing quickening when an attack of lips, tongue, and occasional teeth went at the crook of his extremely sensitive neck. And just- crap this was driving Peter up the wall because he simply could not register Harry Osborn was doing these sort of things to him of all people. 

Now they were getting somewhere.

"Shit Peter-" Harry choked out in a un-expectant gasp as he pulled back when hips brushed up against his, hard. A shiver ran throughout his system, making him let out a shaky breath. He looked at the other slightly surprised at his sudden bold gesture with an arched brow.

Peter nearly sunk into himself. "Are we not doing that sort of stuff yet?" He asked worriedly, hoping he hadn't just stepped across the line.

Well, Harry was still of course going to have his fun. "We're actually already well by that stuff Pete." Peter's eyes widened deliciously. "But I know you probably want to ease into things." He of course wasn't going to do those sorts of serious things with Peter because he wouldn't do such things with the Spider for even a cure and that was saying something, but the other's expression was just too amusing to not claim such a thing.

Peter opened his mouth to reply, when the door slammed open.

Max stepped inside, mouth open and ready to say something, when he instead saw a sight to behold. There sat Harry, who's long sleeved shirt was unbuttoned and barely hanging onto his arms, along with a boy who he predicted was Spider-man underneath being straddled, looking ravished and out of breath with a questionable mark on his neck. Actually, quite a few of those marks were on his neck.

Harry felt his gut drop. "We were just-"

"I don't want to know." Max decided, keeping himself from pinching the bridge of his nose at the site he could never un-see. "Is that Spider-man?" He questioned simply just to be sure, gesturing to the embarrassed Peter. 

Harry cussed under his breath as he gave a nod. "Yes, but Max, just wait a minute and-" Electricity flew at them both. "Shit-!" He grabbed the confused Peter without a moment's hesitation and rolled off the side of the bed which got slammed and splintered against the wall. "You almost hit me!" He hissed, nonetheless keeping his arms securely around the wide eyed Peter who was now on top of him.

"Uh, Harry-" Peter started worriedly.

"Hush." Harry warned with a hiss in a whisper. "Max stop and listen to me-"

"Unless you want to be killed I suggest you move." Electro warned this time impatiently, electricity crackling around him. 

"That's enough, Max." Another voice warned, sand sweeping in front of the two. "This was a group agreement to keep him alive, and if you're a part of this group you'll stop." A man who formed from the sand and stood his ground spoke sternly.

"Keep me... alive?!" Peter questioned even more so confused. "Harry what-"

"It's complicated!" Harry hissed out in explanation. "You just got in a dispute with them is all, alright? Now be quiet and just wait!" He made sure his voice was low, still eying the blue glowing villain unsurely. 

"I want him dead." Max insisted with a sneer, electricity crackling in the air.

"Yes but would you rather him be dead or would you rather be on our side?" A feminine voice purred, Felecia walking into the room and beside Sandman. "You know as well as the rest of us the time to kill him will probably come but that time just isn't now Max." She cooed soothingly, trying to calm him down.

"The time to kill me will probably come?" Peter stood up in disbelief. "Am I the only one who-"

"If you want to stay alive I'd put a sock in it sweetie." Felecia scolded, placing a finger up to Peter's lips. "After all, you're one of us and we look out for our own, but there are times we just can't defend you if you can't keep that adorable little mouth of yours shut."

Peter blinked, unsure if he should be more turned on by- well- everything about the woman, or if he should be more so insulted, yet eventually gave a nod and stayed quiet which worked quite well with how the others were eventually able to gradually coax Max out of killing him.

This was going to take some getting use to.


	4. Loyal As A Dog

"Looks like you've got yourself a puppy." Mysterio commented with crossed arms.

Harry blinked, eying the illusion creating villain with a fishbowl for a face confused. "What?"

"What now?" Spider-man questioned as he swung down beside Harry, two large sacks of stolen money in his hands. 

"Can you go help out Rhino over there? It looks like his suit's having some technical difficulties." Harry answered, attention turning back to Mysterio when Spider-man nodded and threw the money beside him before taking off. "What?" Harry questioned almost defensively even though nothing had been said.

"He seems loyal." Mysterio answered with a shrug.

"Yeah, he is." Harry agreed simply, turning to hover away on his board.

"I'm also questioning whether or not you should be the one taking care of him."

Harry paused, looking over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Well the poor dear boy was already being ravished by you just last night and he hasn't even been here a full day."

Harry hovered around to face the other. "Would you rather I not play the role of the boyfriend?"

"You know as well as I you can play the part of such an role without that much questionable touching involved." Mysterio accused simply in his matter-of-fact tone. "You're going to take advantage of him, aren't you?"

Harry scoffed. "No. But why would you care even if I was? You wanted Spider-man dead just as much as we-"

"Yes but he is now one of us and not whom I see as an enemy so it is a duty of sorts to be sure nothing happens to him just as it is a duty to see nothing happens to you or the others." Mysterio straightened up. "I have known you long enough to know when you become possessive of something or someone, and you're already beginning to grow a want of sorts to have Peter yours in clearly more ways than one not that I expect you to realize or admit to that, and while I am not precisely sure what exact ways those are I do know they are ways that could end up hurting yourself just as much as Peter."

"Look, I'm just playing the part I was assigned and while I plan to keep Peter on a leash it's not like I care if he ends up having to die so-"

"Is that really true?" Mysterio gave a short chuckle of disbelief. "My good boy you're more blind to your own twisted emotions than I am. If you become possessive of Peter and then are told you must lose him I can only hope the poor one that tells you so will get out alive. Have you forgotten you're allowing yourself to be by the side of whom was once a friend? If you're not careful that friendship and very possibly something that was not residing there before will be mended."

Harry pinched the bridge of his scrunched nose. "You're making it sound like this is some sappy romance-"

"Ah, but in romance there is love! And we both know with the narrow path you've chosen to go down there is no room for any such emotion. This is not a love story, Mr. Osborn, this is an unhealthy-"

"I get it." Harry hissed out, zooming away on his board without allowing another word in, going over to help Peter with Rhino.

After the group had finished up with teriozing the city, the press and citizens realizing their beloved Spider-man was now a criminal, the villains made their way back to Harry's mansion.

"I like this boy better as villain!" Rhino laughed out as he gave Peter a nice, hard pat on the back, causing the brunet to slightly fall forward on the couch he was seated on beside Harry. 

"Don't we all." Felecia agreed, making rather flirtatious eye contact with Peter who gave a polite grin in response, causing Harry to place a hand on Peter's knee- not that he was really jealous of course he just needed to keep up appearance was all- yeah, that's what it was, there was of course no other possible explanation. 

"We know your memories of us are gone for the time being Peter, so if you ever feel uncomfortable doing anything-" Mysterio directed his attention at the narrowed eyed Harry. "-I'm sure we'd ALL understand if you could not do it right away."

Peter nodded gratefully at that, leaning against Harry as the CEO wrapped an secure arm around him, causing Harry to flash a smug look at Mysterio. 

"So is this what we usually do when we get back then?" Peter questioned, slightly bemused and surprised. "Just... talk?"

"What else do you expect us to do?" Electro's static voice questioned in a mumble. 

Spider-man opened his mouth to answer back sarcastically, but refrained from doing so when Harry gave a squeeze to his hip as if to say, 'don't even try it.'

After about an hour of getting to know the villains a tad bit better, Peter perked up as Harry stood and stretched, claiming he was going to go work on something and smirking when Peter took the hint and followed. 

Huh. Maybe he did have a puppy after all.

"You alright buddy?" Peter questioned, setting himself beside Harry who laid down on the bed. 

"I just get tired easily." Harry answered with a shrug, actually being honest this time; although, he did leave out the part that the reason he got exhausted so often was because of the disease he still had.

Speaking of which...

"Hey, what's that?" Peter questioned, warm fingertips lightly pressing against the cold green spot on Harry's neck.

"Nothing." Harry brushed off nonchalantly, pulling up the collar of his shirt. 

"It doesn't look like nothing..." Peter murmured, laying beside Harry and wrapping a hesitant arm around him and shit Peter was really warm and that actually felt incredibly good... so Harry didn't shoo him off. There was nothing wrong with welcoming a little bit of warmth, besides he was playing a role where that would be expected of course!

"Don't worry about it Pete." 

"I'm going to worry about you if you're my boyfriend." Peter chuckled, bravely kissing the back of Harry's neck, trying to get use to this whole couples or whatever it was thing.

"I hate the term boyfriend." Harry sighed out in distaste. 

"Lover?" Peter joked with a grin.

"Oh for all that is- no that's worst!" Harry laughed, turning over to hit Peter on the shoulder, more playfully than anything though, not hard. 

"Sweetheart?" Peter continued teasingly, letting out a chuckle when Harry gently shoved at him and rolled his eyes with a grin.

"No! Just say we're- I don't know-" Harry smirked when Peter tried to tickle him. "I'm not ticklish Parker. And you're being a child." He scolded with a light tone, still wearing a smirk. This reminded him of how they'd act as kids... he wouldn't say it was nice. Bittersweet maybe?

"Oh yeah? Then why are you trying to keep my hands away?" Peter countered, breaking by Harry's hold on his wrists and going at his hips.

"No no- stop-" Harry laughed, trying to roll away only to be pulled back. "You know I hate being tickled- dangit stop Parker-" He let out another laugh, unable to contain himself, unsure if the Goblin was amused or rolling his eyes at the moment, however he almost didn't exactly... care for once; almost.

Peter pulled his hands back, deciding that was enough torture for today, and for a moment directly afterwards his eyes locked with Harry's, causing the blond's smile to falter as something seemed to somewhat click and suddenly out of absolutely nowhere Harry was kissing him and he was kissing back, it wasn't a soft kiss at that it was surprisingly rough and hungry and the taste of one another was intoxicating to the point their minds spun and oh Harry was wearing some sort of 'rich-boy' cologne that just drew Peter in even more just like the way Peter reacted to each and every touch he allowed drew Harry in even more. 

Harry wanted to make Peter not just shiver or arch, he wanted to make him squirm and do so much more one way or another and couldn't help but furrow his brow at that, beginning to pull back but pausing when Peter instantly leaned forward more and kept their lips together, making him ponder for a moment before deciding this was just him playing along and there was nothing wrong with that, insisting to the extremely upset Goblin he was only doing this to make sure Peter got close to them as it had been planned.

Pretty soon their breathing was labored and they probably should've pulled back for air but it just felt so unbelievably and undeniably good to experience Peter holding onto Harry's shirt and Harry gripping Peter's hair that instead they just deepened the slightly messy kiss more and began hesitantly exploring each other's skin.

Still kissing Peter, Harry slid a hand up his shirt and gradually glided over the warm skin, feeling scars both fairly fresh and rather old covering said skin and couldn't help but find it appeasing he'd given Peter a majority of those scars yet at the same time, unless absolutely needed, did not plan to give the other any more. those scars almost seemed to be a twisted way of marking Peter and saying he was his because if Harry was going to be Parker's boyfriend even if it was pretend and more than likely not going to last he still wanted people to know Peter was HIS.

Peter shivered when Harry's cold palm gripped his hip, finally pulling back for air.

"Looks like someone's enjoying themselves." Harry chuckled bemused as he kissed down the panting teen's jawline and neck. 

"Y-yeah." Peter answered, obviously wanting to come up with some sort of sarcastic and witty comeback but instead only being able reply with one puny simple word. 

"I wonder..." Harry began curiously, pulling back and sitting on Peter's lap. "... how far it is you want to-" A knock was heard at the door, making Harry let out a cross between a frustrated groan and shout. "What?!"

"I was wondering if I could by any chance perhaps-" Mysterio's voice started.

"Oh piss off Mysterio!" Harry instantly huffed out, causing Peter to stifle his laugh before the blond went back to pinning the brunet down and kissing at his neck.

"Just ignore him." Harry murmured against Peter's skin, covering up the brunet's hitched gasp from the way he bit down on the crook of his neck by gently pressing a palm against Peter's lips to quiet him, not wanting the other waiting outside to hear.

"My my, temper temper. As I was saying-" Mysterio continued, making Harry let out a long sigh and rest his forehead on the crook of the snickering Peter's neck. "-if perhaps Peter would like to look at the camera I picked up for him on our little rampage."

Peter perked up. "Huh? Camera?" He looked at Harry with those wide puppy eyes he gave the other whenever they were kids and Harry had accidentally hurt his feelings by being a brat. "Um- could I-"

Harry let out another sigh. "Fine." He reluctantly rolled off of Peter, telling him to go on and grumpily following, vaguely wondering if Peter had gone and completely forgotten they were having a rather pleasant make out session just a minute ago.

"We need to talk." A voice instructed, causing Harry to furrow his brow and look over at doctor Ock.

"... Alright." Harry agreed, following the scientist to the next room and reluctantly leaving Peter in Mysterio's watch. 

"You do realize you need to tone this down?" Octavius questioned with crossed arms.

Harry blinked, face palming himself and letting out a scoff of disbelief as he turned away, contemplating on what to say before spinning back around, hands going up as he shrugged. "What are you talking about? You're the one who set me up to do this! I'm just playing the role you gave me!" He hissed out in more anger than he'd known he had, blinking at how furious he'd sounded and straightening up as he swallowed uneasily at how he'd just reacted, earning a questioning raised brow from the doctor. 

"Everyone except for Felecia agrees you're getting a bit too involved in this 'role', Harry."

Well... fine he may as well dish his anger out as always, that was after all the Osborn way. "Then you know what, I'm doing a great job! What do you want me to do doc? Not act like what YOU said is true? And then have Peter get suspicious?"

"I just want you to tone it down." Doctor Ock explained, a hint of annoyance showing in both his features and voice. 

"Oh come on, this is unbelievable. It's not that bad-"

"So trying to get to third base isn't that bad? Harry, you know as well I do you're getting into things too fast and this is dangerous, if you end up actually caring about Spider-man-"

Harry stepped forward, the taller dark brown haired man keeping his ground. "I am not going to care about the fraud who took my hope away from me." Harry's tone was even colder than his piercing blue eyes that were beginning to develop tints of green in them from this talk.

Octavius took note of the vague color change, knowing that meant Goblin had more influence over the blond than usual, however at least not full control. Nonetheless, he as always chose his next words carefully. "And what about Parker?"

Harry blinked, eyes narrowed and brow knitted together. "What?"

"What if you end up caring about Parker?"

Harry scrunched his nose clearly confused. "They're the same person-"

"Are they?"

"What are you-"

"What about Goblin, Harry? What if he comes out and doesn't like how friendly you've been getting with Peter? Then what?" 

Frustrated by how he was being asked question after question without any of said questions allowed to sink in, Harry let out a groan of irritation and shoved by the doctor, not in the mood to put up with this. "What do you care anyways doc? What happens to him shouldn't concern you considering we all wanted him dead just yesterday."

"I'm worried about you." The doctor corrected, but Harry simply rolled his eyes and sneered in disbelief as he continued on to his room. 

Harry drank a glass of scotch before staring out into space as he sat on the edge of his queen sized bed, lips pursed into a sour frown and eyes narrowed bitterly. He contemplated for a few moments, Goblin every once in a while speaking up and questioning why he wasn't jumping with glee at the fact he could tone this horribly distasteful act, before suddenly the glass in his hand shattered.

"Ah- shit..." Harry sighed, not realizing he'd really been squeezing that hard as he flicked his wrist back and forth, knowing he should probably clean up the cut on his palm and mess on the floor but honestly just not having the energy to do so. Instead, he fell asleep on the bed, and decided to welcome the idea of toning it down with Parker, because of course why wouldn't he welcome such a thing..?


	5. Only Words

"Shit..." Harry murmured as he woke up from a dream which concerned him and a Peter without clothes, a rather messy bed, and a few other things you could probably guess. "Shit." He repeated, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes from how pleasantly vivid it had been and also how he simply couldn't believe nor register he'd really just gone and had a dream about Peter doing THAT to him. "What the heck is wrong with me?" He murmured in disbelief.

This was getting out of hand... sure, he'd started to be all for playing this role just so he could have a chance to cut Peter down in the end, but now he was actually vaguely possibly actually wanting- no, he was just being hormonal of course, that had to be it-

"Bad dream?" A voice questioned tiredly, causing Harry to blink and look down at Peter, not realizing the other was there until then.

"Yeah." Harry answered with a nod, giving a slight swallow because he was finding it hard to look at Peter right now. "It's fine just go back to sleep Pete." 

Peter frowned and sat up from behind the other, wrapping his arms around the tensing Harry. "You alright?" He questioned, bravely kissing down the side of the blond's neck.

"I'm fine now go back to sleep." Harry answered, sterner and more awake now as he shooed the other away from him and laid back down, this time on the edge of the bed.

Peter frowned at that, scooting up to Harry and wrapping an arm around him once more, not really ever noticing the CEO was slightly smaller than him until now. "Did it involve a barber giving you a bad haircut?" He teased with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure." Harry replied simply, clearly not amused. "Mind giving me some space, Parker?"

Peter frowned. "Har, was it really that bad? Was it about your mom again or something?" 

Harry was silent for a moment, causing Peter to softly sigh and begin to pull back at guessing this was going to get them nowhere, when Harry quietly asked, "You remember I use to have nightmares about losing my mom?"

Peter paused at that. "Of course I do." He replied, sitting up but staying beside Harry who had his back to him. "I remember you'd have them sometimes whenever we slept over and I'd look like a complete goofball trying to cheer you up." Harry cracked a smile at that, and while Peter didn't see it he could guess it was there. "And whenever I had a bad dream about my folks leaving you'd always try to help me out then deny you 'cared or whatever' as you put it afterwards." He chuckled, placing a hand on Harry's arm which stiffened. 

"It was just an unexpected dream is all." Harry murmured, muscles still tense yet not pushing Peter's hand away this time.

Peter tilted his head but nodded, laying back down and hesitantly wrapping an arm around Harry as he kissed down his neck. "So you're alright then?"

Harry felt his eyes shut, unable to stop the shiver that hit as he recalled the way Peter had kissed and bitten down the crook of his neck in the dream. "Yeah..." He answered in a mumble, ignoring Goblin's questioning warnings as he decided there was nothing wrong with going along with this just a little bit, as long as he kept it toned down. It wasn't like he was actually enjoying it or anything- okay, that was a lie, he was MAYBE perhaps enjoying it just a little bit...

Peter nodded at that, placing one last kiss to the back of his neck before closing his eyes and yawning, "Love you.", ready to go back to sleep.

Harry's eyes flung open at that, hoping he hadn't heard the other correctly. "What?" He questioned, shooing Peter's arm off of him as he turned over to face the other with a furrowed brow. 

Peter opened one eye meekly. "I'm guessing we haven't gotten to the point of saying that yet?" He questioned with a sheepish grin. "Uh- look I'm sorry I just figured we'd probably said that by now is all since we've been dating-"

"Well just because you go and reckon it's been said doesn't mean you say it unless you mean it." Harry huffed out, turning over again crankily shaken up. "Common sense Peter..." He spoke under his breath annoyed.

Peter blinked at that, taking a moment to realize what had just been said by the other. "Hey..." He spoke, gripping Harry's shoulder.

"Go to sleep, Parker." Harry sighed, slapping Peter's hand away, eyes jerking open when he was rolled to the side so he was on his back. "Oh for the love of- what?" He huffed out, glaring up at Peter who was sitting up beside him.

"Did I do something in the nightmare or something that's making you so pissed off at me?"

"No, the nightmare had nothing to do with you." Harry lied, hoping a very rare blush wasn't tinting his cheeks.

"I heard you say my name in your sleep so obviously it did-" Peter blinked when Harry looked to the side at that, his cheeks a bit pinker than normal and lips pursed, wearing a furious and almost embarrassed expression. "Oh." Peter mumbled softly, realizing what Harry had been dreaming about. 

"Don't flatter yourself." Harry murmured under his breath, starting to turn back over when instead Peter pinned his wrists down and hovered over him. "Dangit Parker what the fu-" He blinked, feeling warm lips press against his and instantly freezing up, knowing he needed to do something before this got out of hand but that pesky dream was still in the back of his mind reminding him of how willing he'd been to do this before and how good it had felt and just-

Just playing a long for a bit couldn't hurt... right? 

Harry hesitantly opened his mouth, eyes sliding shut as Peter cupped the side of his neck before pulling back only seconds afterwards, causing Harry to open his eyes in objection and stare up at him questioningly with how quick and rather innocent that kiss had been-

"I love you." Peter said, looking Harry directly in the eye.

Harry narrowed his eyes, lips thinning. "Peter stop being a sap-"

"No no, wait." Peter insisted when Harry tried to push him off, pinning down the CEO's wrists back to the mattress. "Listen to me, alright? I love you, and I mean it. I'm not just saying it because I 'reckon' I do, I really do."

Harry knitted his brow at that. "Get off."

Peter blinked, taken aback as he looked down at the blond who clenched his jaw and turned his head to the side, nostrils vaguely flaring. 

"Uh-uh." Peter replied after a moment, leaning down to press his lips down Harry's neck, making Harry clench his jaw so hard it hurt as he shut his eyes tightly. "I love you." Peter murmured against his skin, still placing kisses along it. "I love you, and I love the way you somehow manage to blow dry your hair every morning, and the way you tell me to stop being an immature wise ass, and how you give me that eye roll whenever I say something I probably shouldn't but you laugh anyways even though you probably shouldn't." Peter teased in a mumble, still kissing Harry's neck and now shoulder, too. Although even though he was messing around he was completely serious. "I love you." He repeated, kissing against the green place on the other's neck. "Harry Osborn, I love you."

"Stop." Harry instructed in a voice that was shakier than he realized it'd be, because this really hurt worst than it should've for a reason his mind was too foggy to contemplate. 

Peter pulled back, looking down at the strong ruthless Harry Osborn who looked like he was beginning to fall apart surprisingly enough. 

"Hey..." Peter spoke, his tone suddenly a lot gentler and did he really have to be so concerned? Because that was really making this whole, 'I'm never going to give a single shit about Parker', thing kinda' hard. 

Harry felt a hand release his wrist to grip his chin and turn his head so he wasn't looking away from Peter, eventually opening his eyes reluctantly as he glowered up at the one above him, feeling more than pathetic in a position such as this. 

"What?" Harry questioned, voice not as vengeful as he'd like it to be but still fairly bitter.

"I love you-" 

"Oh put a sock in it-"

"No no, seriously just listen. I love you, okay? And you don't have to say that back yet or anything but I love you Harry Osborn and if I did something wrong you'd better tell me so I can apologize, alright?"

Crap crap crap he wasn't expecting that and now someone had gone and managed to make Harry Osborn nearly speechless for a short moment. 

"If that's it then are we done here?" Harry finally grumbled, hoping saying that would get the furious Goblin wanting claw Peter to pieces to possibly quiet down.

"You're still really stubborn even after all these years, you know that?" Peter chuckled, laying beside Harry and wrapping an arm around the blond.

"And you're still too persistent for your own good." Harry countered, yet this time somewhat shifted so he was against Peter when the teen wrapped an arm around him. 

Peter smiled at that, eyes shutting. "So... who topped?" He chuckled teasingly, referring to the dream.

Harry closed his eyes as well, elbowing the other. "Watch it Parker or you'll be sleeping on the couch."


	6. Masks

Goblin was pissed, and he was out. Usually not a very good combination.

Peter was thankfully out with Vulture who was teaching him how to successfully attack any enemies he may have from the air, however all the unlucky others were taking a day off and at the mansion. 

"Octavius." Goblin hissed out, stomping forward.

"Yes Harry-" The doctor started with a bored stare before noting the emerald eyes, fangs, claws, and pointed tongue and ears; Goblin had managed to take on a form that looked exactly like Harry, other than those key features, so there were times it was difficult to tell the two apart. 

"I want the spider dead!" Goblin snarled, coming to a stop in front of the man who hesitantly rose to his feet and looked down at the younger one, setting his research papers to the side.

"Goblin, listen to me-"

"No! The whole reason we teamed up was to bring him down! There is no longer any reasonable point whatsoever in letting him live!" 

"There is a point and that point is with Spider-man's considerable abilities and help we've been able to get things done twice as fast-"

Goblin scoffed. "The reason we're able to get things done is because he isn't at our throats anymore! If we killed him that would stay the same, what does he have to be of any help to us that we don't?"

"He is simply stronger than all us combined which makes him of value. Have you forgotten how many times we lost to him?" Mysterio spoke up calmly, arms crossed. "And just why is it, Goblin, that you're suddenly so set on killing Parker just when Harry and him begin to-" 

"You stay out of this!" Goblin growled, fists clenching. "Our whole purpose of putting this group together was so we could cut him down!" He countered, glaring daggers at doctor Ock.

"No Goblin, that was your purpose. Wanting him dead was just something we as criminals had in common. My purpose was so I could get the proper funds to continue my research. Rhino's was so he could simply wreck havoc for entertainment on the city. Felecia's is because she's loyal to Harry and wanting to stay by his side. Sandman's is so he could get money to pay the health bills for his sick daughter. Max's was so he could take back the grid permanently which is rightfully his-"

Having heard well over enough Goblin spun around. "I get it." He said through clenched teeth.

"And Harry's was so he could indeed perhaps find a cure." Mysterio added, earning a glare from bright green eyes. "I suspect finding such a thing would get rid of you, correct? After all you were created after spider venom was injected into your bloodstream so I assume the cure would also-"

"What are you getting at?" Goblin questioned, still seething.

"Well I could see why you'd truly want Peter gone considering you must realize him being on this team speeds up the process so-"

"I hate to cut into your boys' little heated up argument but we have a bit of trouble." Felecia spoke up, putting her phone to the side. "Vulture and Spidey got themselves caught by a Ravencroft van, and they need a bit of help."

"Go help them by yourselves." Goblin nearly spat, walking back to his room to formulate some sort of plan that would get the little spider out of the picture.

After a short debate, it was decided they'd all go help after all because while it was still unclear as to whether or not some actually cared about Spider-man dying each of them agreed Vulture definitely needed to be saved.

So, that's just what they did; stopped the Ravencroft van to save them.

Black Cat ran her nails down the lock, slicing it in half before kicking it open. "Come on boys-" Felecia blinked, not seeing any trace of Peter. "Where's Spidey?"

"I don't know, I told him to go on back to the mansion since I could take care of them." Vulture answered as doctor Ock helped take the chains and locks off of him.

"Why did you tell him to leave my good friend? I'm sure if you allowed him to stick around and assist you that you'd never of been caught in the first place." Mysterio questioned with a tilted head.

Vulture hovered in the air, wings going back and forth to keep him there. "I hadn't realized how many guards there were and he's still remembering how to fight so-"

"We need to get back." Sand-man interrupted, causing the others to look at him slightly confused. "If Peter's on his way to the mansion and Goblin's the only one there then..." He trailed off, the group realizing what he meant and instantly nodding to take off.

"But first we deal with police!" Rhino huffed out in his thick accent as he realized they were surrounded. 

This could possibly take a while.

Meanwhile, Peter accidentally swung himself forward into the mansion's door, causing him to groan but shake it off before entering as he noted he had to work on his landing.

"Anybody home?" He called out, throwing his mask to the side. When there was no answer he shrugged, going to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and chugging it down before stretching and deciding to look for something to munch on, grabbing an energy bar from the refrigerator before closing the door to the fridge and almost jumping when he saw Harry behind said fridge. "Hey Harry! I didn't realize you were home. Where is everyone? Weren't they taking the day off?"

Goblin tilted his head, uncrossing his arms and stepping away from the wall he'd been leaning on. "They went out to wrap up some pesky business is all."

Peter nodded, opening his mouth to say something before gradually realizing Harry's eyes were green. "I didn't know you wore contacts?"

Goblin smirked, stepping forward curiously and observing the way Peter noticed his pointed ears and unsurely stepped back. "I don't." Goblin replied simply, emerald eyes meeting chocolate brown ones in a way that dared the teen to do something that would be considered a challenge of sorts and see what happened.

"Uh... do you have fangs?" Peter asked uneasily. 

"Maybe." Goblin said, once again using a short answer and stepping forward, successfully making Peter shuffle back again.

Peter frowned for a moment before suddenly blinking, a wide grin taking place. "Oh! I get it! This is part of what happened to you when you got your abilities then, right?" He set down the energy bar, no longer wary or intimidated by the blond. "I gotta' say you look pretty cool, I mean the only difference in appearance I got when turning into Spider-man was not having to use my glasses anymore." He hesitantly pressed his fingertips to Harry's lower lip, Goblin resisting the urge to bite at him for daring to touch him. "Your fangs are really neat man." Peter complimented again, bringing his hand away. 

Goblin smirked at how deliciously clueless the other was at not realizing he wasn't Harry. "If I didn't know better I'd say you have a kink for fangs Parker."

Peter nearly spit out the energy bar he'd taken a bite of. "What? No- pft- no." He swallowed slightly nervously, giving a cough, causing Goblin to quirk a brow. 

"You know I was only joking but now I do have my suspicions." He brushed off a bit of the energy chocolate from the corner of the other's lips with his thumb, making Peter blink. "Everything alright?" He questioned, licking the pad of his finger with a pointed tongue.

If he couldn't kill Parker without the risk of losing the team's trust he was at least going to make them regret forcing him to be the Spider's boyfriend by doing everything but toning it down.

Peter blinked a few times, taken aback from the extremely seductive gesture. "Uh- yeah um- yeah everything's fine." Crap, his voice cracked.

"Are you sure?" Goblin purred out as he stepped forward, once again getting Peter to back up, the brunet's back now against the wall.

"I'm uh- yeah I'm sure-" Peter said, nodding a bit too furiously. For whatever reason his instincts were warning him to stay away all of a sudden but they'd never done that around Harry before so why was this time any different..?

Goblin smirked, running a clawed nail down the other's jaw and being sure not to break his little spider's skin, head tilting to the side amused at how Peter swallowed uneasily. "You're almost acting as though you need to be scared of me." Goblin chastised; which, Peter did, but he wasn't about to tell him that. 

"I- I am?" Peter blinked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh- sorry I just feel a little off I guess-"

"Off?" Goblin questioned, clawed hand pressing against the brunet's chest.

Peter nodded. "Mhm." He cleared his throat, shoulders shrugging as he closed his eyes for a moment before letting out a shaky breath; why did he feel so wary around Harry seemingly out of the blue? He almost felt angry towards him..? "Yeah just- yeah you know, off." He confirmed, managing to look the other in the eye. 

Goblin kept his smirk from growing as he leaned forward, hand beginning to run downwards from Peter's chest as he pressed his lips to the other's ear. "I could help?" He offered. 

Peter opened his mouth before closing it, contemplating on how to react to the sudden gestures. "Uh- help?" He questioned, not sure if he felt more disappointed or relieved when the hand that had been traveling downwards went to rest on his hip at the last minute. 

"Uh-huh." Goblin murmured, lips kissing lightly along his jawline. "Help you feel better, that is." He bit down softly on the corner of the other's jaw, just barely grazing the skin with his fangs. 

Peter let a slightly shaken breath leave his lips, aggravated at being so unsure as to why he was this nervous. "Right- and um- I mean- well how would you..." He trailed off, once more clearing his throat. 

"I'll show you?" Goblin answered, pulling back and watching how Peter bit down on his bottom lip unsurely. "All you have to do..." He began, kissing a place on Peter's neck before softly biting down on it with his sharp fangs, making the brunet tense up and close his eyes. "... is ask." He finished, kissing the place he'd bitten. 

This was it, Goblin finally had him cornered and against the wall, and now Peter was opening his mouth to answer and- 

"Ah my good boy!" Mysterio greeted, making Goblin sneer and look over his shoulder glaring daggers. "Good! You're here safe and sound!"

Goblin closed his eyes a moment, bringing down his anger the best he could before spinning around to tell Mysterio off, yet was instead guided hastily away by Felecia whom insisted he come help with with fixing Vulture's mechanical wings.

By the end of the day, when the seething and impatient Goblin finally finished patching up the darned pesky wings he swept out of the room before anyone could stop him and made his way to the bedroom where Peter had gone about thirty minutes before and gave a slight sigh when he saw the other already asleep, throwing his shirt to the side aggravated before shuffling under the covers. 

"Love you." Peter murmured out of it, as he'd lately been doing every night before going to sleep.

And Goblin gave the same reply Harry gave every night, although in a much more bitter tone. "Sure you do." He scoffed, although Peter who was already drifting in and out of sleep didn't realize anything was off.

Goblin knew there was indeed a chance Peter loved HIS Harry, however he really did doubt Peter would ever actually even be fond of him with how he'd been the cause of Gwen's death and was more or less just the personality that was indeed Harry's disease. 

However, Peter did not know he was not Harry, and he did not know he had killed someone close to him. Heck, Peter didn't even know Harry was dying! Although he was bound to find out sooner or later, and when that time came Goblin would be the one to kill him if HIS Harry couldn't, because he did not have a soft spot for him unlike the small one Harry held, Goblin loathed him, and was just itching to get revenge whenever the opportune moment came. 

Until then, he would play along. Until then, he would build up Peter's trust. And then, he would betray the spider without a second blink, even if that meant making Harry into something darker than he'd already made him.

Goblin was going to pull even HIS Harry Osborn down if that meant revenge. But who knew? Until then it could be fun to play around with the little spider just to see what he could get it to do before crushing him.


	7. Beg Or Forget

"So help me Parker if you don't tell me what you did with my blow dryer I will-" Harry started, blinking when Felecia walked into the room and set it on the bed.

"Hope you don't mind, I had to use it." She explained, looking more dolled up than usual as Peter gave a snicker.

"Hush." Harry huffed out, nonetheless smirking back in response at Peter's amused expression. "Do you have a date?" He questioned with an arched brow, noting her little red dress and makeup.

"Yes I do." Felecia confirmed with a nod, fluffing her curled hair. "Could I use your car by any chance?" She batted her puppy eyes, making Peter chuckle as Harry let out a long sigh and reluctantly nodded.

"How long have you known him?" Harry asked nonchalantly, although it was obviously him being protective over someone who had indeed became a good friend to him. 

"I meant him on this cheap dating website a week ago and I don't know what he looks like but agreed to give it a go and meet up with him at the park sometime tonight."

"What-" Harry started in disbelief.

"Joking." Felecia said with a smirk, hand on her hip. "It worries me you don't know I wouldn't do something like that." 

"If he doesn't woo you with golden chocolates and champagne with fizz of the sunset clouds then he is not the one m'lady." Peter spoke dramatically, giving a bow.

"Then I shan't wait for my carriage of ice and will instead run off onto a field of flowers to meet my next line of charming suitors as I dramatically lose a glass slipper." Felecia replied without missing a beat, curtsying elegantly.

"Letting you two hang out with your dork humor clearly wasn't a good idea." Harry sighed with a smirk as he poured a glass of scotch.

"And m'lover speaks." Peter chuckled, watching as Harry groaned and shook his head in distaste.

"I swear Peter if you use that cheesy word one more time I will throw that camera away." Harry threatened, although he of course would never do such a thing. Nonetheless, Peter held onto the camera in his lap protectively as Felecia went off to finish up readying herself.

"Today makes a month!" Peter declared excitedly, causing Harry to tilt his head. "Since you came to get me in the hospital." His smile faltered. "I still haven't remembered anything..."

Harry's expression softened at that, sitting beside Peter on the bed and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it'll all come back to you eventually." The CEO assured, but he really hoped it wouldn't. If Peter remembered he'd killed Gwen... "Trust me." Harry insisted as he caught Peter's doubtful expression at hearing his memory could ever recover. 

Huh. Trust me. The words were heavy on his tongue, because he knew Peter shouldn't. 

"Of course I trust you." Peter replied, putting on a smile that made Harry feel even guiltier. "How could I not trust my lover?" The brunet teased, causing Harry to roll his eyes and take ahold of his camera, holding it above his head and out of the objecting Peter's reach.

"Nope, this has gotta' go now." Harry chuckled, hoping joking around with the other would at least distract his mind from the nagging developing guilt as it usually did.

"Hey hey hey be careful it's fragile!" Peter huffed out, leaning forward onto the smirking Harry and reaching for the camera that was just out of fingers reach. Peter looked at the bemused blond, and cracked a grin before pressing his lips against Harry's, running a hand through his blow dried hair and shutting his eyes. 

"Sneaky much?" Harry chuckled when Peter pulled back after managing to get ahold of the camera that he'd lowered.

"I only learn from the best." Peter countered, setting said camera to the side. 

"You know..." Harry began with a smirk he attempted to contain, pinning Peter down. "... I'm a bit worried to be honest about what would happen afterwards if you and I actually ever managed to get to third base."

Peter arched a brow at that. "Well I'm not sure you actually have to worry with how it seems like every time we're about to actually do anything serious someone comes barging in, but I am pretty curious with what exactly it is you mean."

"I mean don't spiders eat their mate or something after they-"

Before he could finish Peter bursted out laughing, causing Harry to let out the laughter he'd been holding in as he rolled to the side of Peter.

Peter held onto his stomach as he continued laughing, frankly not expecting that. "First of all that's preying mantises or whatever you call them and secondly I swear if you say something like that when we're in the moment-"

"Don't tarantulas do that too though?" Harry asked with a wide grin, looking over at Peter who wore a mixture of amusement, disbelief, and looking offended which caused Harry to simply let out another fit of laughter at his expression.

"Did you really just say I'd be a tarantula? A great big hairy scary tarantula? Of all spiders? You ass!" Peter huffed out with a laugh.

"No no I-" Harry tried to correct, laughing again when Peter slapped his arm.

"You could at least say I'd be a sexy spider like a- I don't know- black widow or something!" Peter laughed out more, rolling onto his back as he chuckled and shook his head, glad he and Harry were beginning to do more and more of these sort of things daily.

"Black widow is already taken, but you'd make a very lovely- um- daddy long legs?"

"Oh gosh." Peter snickered, scrunching his nose at that.

"Well what other sorts of spiders are there?" Harry chuckled, turning over to look at the other.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know I would very much like to, 'eat you', as you put it."

Harry blinked, taking a moment to realize what had just been said before putting his face into the pillow. "Dangit Parker." He chuckled, making Peter smile and turn to kiss the side of his neck. "Someone sure is outgoing tonight..."

"Hey... we... speaking of which... have the house to ourself tonight, don't we?" Peter questioned, suddenly perking up.

Harry blinked, sitting up and looking at him surprised. "What?"

Peter grinned, also sitting up. "We do! Felecia's going on a date, Rhino's going out to play poker or something with his friends or whatever, Vulture's going for his nightly fly, Sand-man's meeting up with his daughter, Mysterio's going to an magician's event to expose their tricks for fun and all, and doc's going to be out conducting some sort of research!" 

Harry mentally made sure that was everyone before smirking and once again crawling over Peter, kissing down his neck. "In that case, I have you all to myself tonight for the first time since you've woken up from amnesia."

Peter opened his mouth to reply but instead just bit down on his lip and let out a strained noise from deep inside his throat as Harry bit down against a place on his neck. "H-hey not everyone's gone yet- Felecia and Max are still-"

Harry cut off his words by pressing their lips together, dipping his head lower to deepen the roughening kiss so Peter sunk into the mattress slightly.

"Max never comes in here and Felecia won't disturb us, she is the one that apparently supports us most." He kissed down Peter's jawline, drinking up the way the other was already panting softly.

"Y-yeah, she supports us more than we support us-" Peter joked, letting out another noise when Harry tugged his hair so his head tilted to the side, biting down softly on the crook of his neck.

Peter let a barely audible whimper release as he felt a hicky begin to form, causing Harry to smirk against his skin.

"I get that you're a jokester Peter but do you have to make jokes all the time?" Harry chuckled after pulling back and observing his handiwork pleased. Peter opened his mouth to answer sarcastically but instead just let out a choked out moan when Harry dipped his hips against his, hard. "Not that I mind being able to make you shut up." 

"Shit Har, do you practice sounding dirty?" Peter huffed out, wondering if it was just natural because even though he had quick wit he doubted he could sound so tempting to the other. 

"Oh you like me talking dirty then?" Harry questioned amused, watching as Peter's joking expression melted into a, 'oh shit', one. 

"Uh-" Peter started, a red blush forming on his ears.

"What do you want me to say?" Harry questioned under his breath as he leaned forward, causing Peter to close his eyes and swallow as he felt lips press against his ear. "Hm? Want me to tell you what I'd do to you?" His finger barely traced down the side of the other's neck, feeling Peter lightly shiver. "Or what I want you to do to me?" His chuckle sent tingles up Peter's spine. "Maybe how I'd squirm and beg under you? Or how I'd let you do ANYTHING you wanted to me?" Peter let out a small noise when Harry softly blew on the shell of his ear. "How I want to see what every inch of you tastes like? How I'd look up at you and drink up every expression you'd give when looking down at me and seeing none other than Harry Osborn a panting mess because of your handiwork?" He bit down on Peter's ear, smirking at how the brunet let out a soft cuss word. "Want me to talk dirtier?" 

"Dirtier?" Peter questioned, a crack in his voice. "How do you do that?"

Harry pulled back with a curious quirked brow. "Do what?" He questioned, staring down at the other.

"That!"

Harry chuckled. "What?" 

"It's not fair, you like, have this sexy trait to you. It's natural and it's kinda' frustrating."

Harry smirked. "Do I?"

"Yes- see you're doing it again!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry chuckled amused, kissing down Peter's jawline.

"You just- you don't even have to try do you? Most people can't say or do the seductive crap you do without practicing or-"

"I wouldn't say it's crap with how excited you are, Parker." Harry chuckled, dipping his hips back down against Peter's for good measure. 

"Hah..." Peter breathed out, causing Harry to smirk because Peter was as good as his now with the sounds he was already making. "Y-ya' know I could turn the tables right now." Peter panted softly, mind swimming with the way Harry was going at his neck.

"Could you? Could you really Peter Parker?" Harry challenged, beginning to press open mouthed kisses against Peter's overly sensitive throat now. 

"Shit Harry- shit-" Peter said shakily under his breath when Harry moved his hips against Peter's, harder this time. 

"You like that?" Harry teased, moving his hips again.

"Y-yes-"

"Tell me how much."

He hesitated. "Enough to beg." Peter dared to answer with a swallow, hoping he wouldn't regret daring to be bold.

Harry arched a pleased brow. "Yeah?"

"Y-yeah-" Maybe he shouldn't of gone that far because he could already feel his face heating up from sheer shy embarrassment.

Harry smirked, hips brushing forward one more time before coming to a stop. "Then beg." He challenged intrigued, not about to let Parker get out of this one.

Peter groaned at that, knowing now instead of just his ears his whole face was blushing. "Please Harry-" He blinked, feeling like he'd said that before, and suddenly it all rushed into place.

He had said that before, hadn't he... when he and Gwen had seen Harry at the...

Harry blinked when he felt a knee to the stomach, flying back onto the floor. He sat up, brow furrowed and eyes narrowed. "What the fu-"

"You- you killed her." Harry felt his stomach drop. "You killed Gwen- she was- she was going to-" Peter began to gradually process everything that had hit at once. 

"Peter-" Harry started as he stood and swallowed, hand raising warily.

"Don't touch me!" Peter shouted, grabbing Harry by his shirt and slamming him against the wall. "You-" He registered what had happen over this month, face twisting into a look of disbelief. "You made me look like a criminal!"

Harry inwardly told the Goblin to shut up and let him work with this, insisting Peter could still be reasoned with.

"Peter, hey, please just listen to-" Harry could care less at the moment how pathetic his pleas probably sounded.

"No!" Peter's eyes looked down, brown iris's flickering with several emotions at once, trying to separate the real ones form the ones he'd developed over the month. "You- why did you-" He sneered, shoving away from Harry. "You already got back at me, you took away her! You took away Gwen! Why are you still trying to bring me down?!"

"No, Peter please- I'm not trying to hurt you- alright? I don't want to hurt you I-" Peter shook his head, a bitter look of only disbelief on his face before he turned away and began to walk towards the window. "- I love you too." Peter paused, hands clenching. "Do you remember? You said that to me every night, and- and look I know I never said it back because I was a stubborn shit but I am begging you Peter to just please- Pete, please don't go-"

Peter took in a deep breath, minutes seeming to go by even though they were only seconds, before straightening himself up then turning and approaching Harry. 

And for a moment, Harry had hope.

"I am not one of you."

Harry's stomach clenched, feeling as though he would be sick any minute. "Peter, please-" 

And just like that, Peter put on his mask and jumped out the window; he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait! Enjoy, and again sorry for the wait! These few days I've been sort of busy sorry!


	8. Wake Up Calls

"He can still be reasoned with-" Harry insisted desperately, stepping in front of Octavius. "Just- listen to me- just wait!" He wasn't about to go down without a fight or at least argument, after all Osborns' were naturally stubborn. 

A mechanical arm shooed Harry away. "You know like this he's a hero." Doctor Ock replied sternly, clearly pissed. "And it was your job to kill him if this happened so I suggest you watch what you say because we all have to clean up your mess now."

"He's just soaking this in he won't hurt any of us!" Harry insisted, Goblin getting louder.

"Listen to me." The doctor spoke up, a metal arm grabbing Harry's arm and holding him in place as he spun to face him. "Parker is a hero now, and we're criminals. He doesn't care about the ties he had to us, because from what you've told us he's convinced anything that happened over this month was fake since he was tricked into being on our side. And right now most of his anger is directed to you, and your desperation to hold onto something that was never there is going to cloud your judgement. So take my advice and stay here Harry."

Harry shoved away from him, this time running up to Mysterio. "Mysterio, please, you we're fond of him, right? He began to grow on you, talk to them-" Gosh Harry hoped he didn't look positively pathetic right now as an absolute mess. 

"That is true my good boy but I reckoned this would happen. Nonetheless, it has been agreed I will stay here and watch over you as they go to finish him off since I still do have a vague soft spot for the young lad."

Harry stepped back, head shaking. "No, you are not going to-" Illusions of ropes appeared around him, and even though he knew they weren't there he couldn't break loose. "No let me go- shit! You can't do this! Let me go I can talk to him-"

"We kill him quickly! He will not feel pain!" Rhino attempted to assure as he walked out, only making Harry fight more.

"This isn't fair he's going to be mentally weak you can't attack him now! At least wait for there to be a fair fight!" The door shut. "Mysterio please-" Alright, sure, an Osborn never truly begged, but Harry had been making a lot of exceptions to Peter lately- Peter being one of them.

"Never in my life had I ever predicted I'd see Harry Osborn fighting tooth and nail just so he could receive the chance to save Spider-man."

"Mysterio, please-" Harry simply repeated in vain, green tints hitting his eyes. 

"And what of the Goblin? Does he want to save the spider as well?"

"What? No! But I don't care about Goblin I just need to get to-"

"Have you forgotten this is the same boy who didn't give you his blood which you were convinced would cure you?"

"He was trying to protect me!" Harry's voice was hoarse, and he blinked when he actually heard himself admit those words. He looked down, brow furrowing. "Look... He was just trying to protect me because he knew something bad would happen if his venom entered my DNA and-"

"And he was right." Mysterio finished, straightening up and giving a nod at the way this had just now sunk in with the twenty year old boy. "Goblin was born." Harry simply sat still, looking towards the floor in more or less defeat. "I understand why Goblin kept a grudge against him, but not you Mr. Osborn, did you simply not want to accept Peter had been right and only wanted to save you?" Harry hated the words, but that was mostly because he knew they were quite frankly true. "Goblin is not you Mr. Osborn, he is only an extension you cannot control-" Harry heard fingers snap, blinking when the ropes around him vanished. "-I suggest you explain that to Mr. Parker, and hope he believes it."

Harry stared up at him in utter shock. "You're... letting me go?" He questioned warily. 

"You were correct when you said I was fond of Peter, just as I am fond of you. Do not expect me to do something like this ever again, because I will probably not be insane enough to do so. Now, if you don't mind please, hit me with this." He threw a book at Harry, causing him to frown confused. "I cannot say I simply up and let you walk away. Please be sure you don't break the glass, just a small crack would be preferable." 

"Can't you just create the illusion of a crack?" Harry questioned, really not wanting to do this to the man who'd been for whatever reason understanding or perhaps the correct word would be crazy enough to allow his release.

"My illusions falter sometimes and Ock has a way of seeing through them, so just to be sure." He straightened up. "Do not let Parker no I've gone soft, if he asks I still loathe him."

Harry smiled weakly at that, giving a sincere apology before knocking the other out, catching him right before he fell to the floor and carefully laying him down, eying the crack before going to grab his hover board and flying off.

"Come on Pete... pick up..." Harry said under his breath, giving a frustrated huff when he heard his cellphone beep. "Peter- I... look, you need to get aunt May and yourself someplace safe right now, doc and the others looked up your place and are on their way there now." He gripped his phone, opening his mouth to add something when instead another beep went off, signaling the message timer had ended and letting out a long sigh. To top it all off, his vision had a slight green hue to it, which meant Goblin was trying to take over.

He needed to get there extra apparently. 

Harry looked around, relieved to see the house Peter and aunt May shared was seemingly safe for the time being as he zoomed up to the doorstep and entered the house, still on his hover board. 

"Harry?!" Aunt May questioned in confusion, dropping her glass plate. "What-"

"Aunt May, where is-" Harry started, feeling a body ram into his.

"Get away from her!" Peter warned, pinning Harry and his board down. "Aunt May call the cops now!"

"Peter, listen to me!" Harry nearly shouted, vision flashing green for a moment. 

"Shut. Up!" Peter said through clenched teeth. 

Harry laid completely still, swallowing as his mind raced. "Octavius and the others are on their way here and they are going to get her-" Harry gestured towards aunt May. "-and then kill you if you don't both leave now."

Peter glared down at him, nostrils flaring. "Why're you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want you to die or lose someone else, alright? But I need you to go now, because I'm-" He felt his nails painfully extend into claws, knowing Goblin almost had control again. "-I may hurt you if you don't leave now, so please just take your aunt and go."

Peter furrowed his brow, unsure about how suspiciously genuine this sounded and not completely understanding what the other met. No... this had to be one of Harry's mind games right? Nonetheless he was taking his aunt and leaving.

"Come on." Peter instructed, looking up at aunt May as he took in a shaky breath, glancing back at Harry before standing. "We need to get out of here, now."

Harry let out a thankful sigh, staying on the floor as he focused on keeping the absolutely furious Goblin locked in.

Peter and the confused nervous aunt May started to walk off, only a few yards away from the house when suddenly a crackling filled the air.

"Peter Peter Peter, you always have some new form of hope clinging to your arm whenever we meet don't you?" Goblin snickered, hovering in front of the two.

"Get behind me." Peter instructed to aunt May, straightening up to look more menacing. "Look Harry I don't know what game you're playing here but if you lay a hand on her-"

"Didn't I tell you last time Peter?" Goblin licked his dry lips, giving a crazed chuckle. "Harry's dead."

Peter tilted his head at that, trying to piece together what was being said. "What are you-"

"Spider-man was created when the venom hit your bloodstream right?" Goblin grinned, fangs flashing. "I was created when it hit Harry's! The only difference between you and me Spidey is I don't correspond with him when he's conscious." He gave a slight chuckle, allowing his words to sink in. "Got it?"

Peter stepped forward, gesturing at aunt May to not move. "You're not Harry..." He blinked, feeling his stomach flip as he gradually began to realize... Shit.

"You got it!" Goblin crackled, arms shrugging in an, 'oh well', way.

"You... you're something that took over when he tried to-" Crap. "You're a disease that's taking over him."

"Right you are!" He smirked. "You took away all of his hope, and now I'm taking away the rest of yours."

This time, Peter was ready. He slung a web onto Goblin's board, forcing it to stay in place as the other let out a hiss of objection. 

"You say that like you care about him." Peter hesitantly began, waving aunt May to go on ahead, which she reluctantly did so. "But you don't really, do you?"

Goblin narrowed his eyes. "What are you-"

"What you care about is whether or not you're still alive. You don't care about how he's doing, how he's holding up, you just care about whether or not he's breathing because when he stops you stop. That's why you force him to want revenge, right? So he has a reason to live but it's not like you care what that reason is! It's not like you care if it breaks him down!" 

Goblin gradually blinked, expression containing only pure disbelief before a wide grin grew on his lips, reeling his head back as he let out a series of laughing fits, nearly falling forward when he had to clench his stomach. "Well done Spider-man!" He crackled, wiping a tear away from his eyes as his lips hurt from all the smirking he was doing. "You've figured it out faster than I reckoned you would!"

"Let him go Goblin."

Goblin's smile faltered at that. "Oh is Peter Parker really about to attempt to rescue the un-rescuable? Don't make me laugh Spider-man! He can't hear you, not when I'm the one who's completely awake!"

"Fine..." Peter mumbled, pulling out his mask from his pocket. "Then I'll just wait until you get tired."

Goblin blinked before face palming himself and letting out another mad series of crackles. "You're really something else aren't you Spidey? When will you realize-" He pulled out a dagger from his belt, keeping it behind his back as Peter put on his mask. "-you can't save everyone!"

And then, he rushed forward, board breaking free of the web.


	9. Stolen Hope

Peter let out a series of heavy breaths, clenching his shoulder which had a nasty gash on it. "Harry, come on buddy, I'm counting on you here-"

"I already told you he can't hear you Parker!" Goblin growled out, also panting as he continued hovering on his board in the air. 

"Then why do your eyes keep flickering blue?" Peter countered, hesitantly stepping forward. "Come on Har... I'm not leaving here until we at least get to talk-"

"Back off Spider-man!" Goblin hissed, more tints of blue taking place in his eyes as he threw a blade at the masked hero.

Peter didn't dodge it, instead allowing it to graze his arm as he continued forward. "You said you loved me back there, right? You're not really gonna' kill me after getting my hopes up like that, are you?" It was a joke but at the same time it was more serious than anything. "Just keep fighting back, alright? I swear we'll figure something out if you don't let Goblin keep you taken over, okay? Until then I'm waiting right here." Peter couldn't tell if his voice was more on the strained desperate or stubborn insistent side as he struggled with continually trying to get through to the other. 

"Peter-" The voice started in a dangerous tone that warned the other to back off but ended in a helpless voice that more or less asked him to not do something dangerous like this.

Maybe that meant he was getting through to him..?

"I'm not losing you too, I lost her and I'm not losing you. Do you hear me Harry Osborn? I am not losing you." Peter gave a weak chuckle, hoping he hadn't lost too much blood with the blows he'd received, unable to fight back with the knowledge he'd of course be hurting Harry, too. "Who knows, Goblin? Maybe we'll even be able to sort something out that fits with your agenda. But you've got to hear me out first, you and Har both." 

Goblin felt sick, so naturally, even though he reluctantly did so, stumbled off of his board and forward onto the top of the building the two were standing on.

Goblin and Parker coming to an agreement... The criminal smirked, shaking his head and letting out a breath of air; wouldn't that be something?

"I made a promise to you Parker-" At first Peter reckoned it was Harry. "-to take away all of your hope-" Peter felt his heart sink.

"No- Harry wait-" Peter couldn't help but realize the familiarity of this situation as the other stood with a clear decision in mind and stepped back onto the edge of the building. "Goblin wait!" He insisted, because maybe if he just addresses the Goblin then-

"-and I intend to keep that promise." The other looked at him with one eye emerald and the other blue, a weak smile that could belong to either Harry or Goblin, and then they stepped back.

Harry closed his now completely blue eyes, because he didn't mind this, he knew falling for Peter Parker of all people would end in something like this happening, and all he could sit there saying to himself was how he hoped he wasn't too much of a cliche romance sap in his last hours because that was definitely not something he'd want his legacy to be remembered as. 

The CEO tensed, feeling arms suddenly wrap securely around him and he hopes it's him but he's too scared that if he opens his eyes to see it'll turn out it's just his mind playing wishful tricks on him and dangit he admits it even if it's only to himself he's scared-

"I told you I would not be losing you Harry Osborn and I intend to keep that promise." Peter's voice spoke and he hesitantly opened his eyes just to be sure this is actually happening. 

And it is, and Harry simply cannot remember the last time he felt THIS relieved. "Peter-" But at the same time he knows the masked hero saving him just puts that very hero in trouble. "Wait-"

"I swear if you EVER pull a stunt like that on me again I will roll you up in a web and stick you safely to a wall." Peter sighed, keeping one arm around Harry as he used the other to swing them to another building with his web. 

"You're-" Harry started, realizing Peter was bloodied, beat up, and bruised while he only had a few minor scrapes.

"I'm fine." Peter instantly assured, pulling Harry towards him and feeling the other stiffen under the hug. 

Harry felt his eyes sting, silently insisting to himself they just watered a bit because he had sweat in them or something. "But-"

"No." Peter interrupted once more as he pulled back, holding Harry's shoulders. "No buts, alright?"

"But I-"

"-am coming with me." Peter finished, tugging the taken aback Harry along.

Harry pulled away, causing Peter to stop and look over his shoulder. "No, Pete- look... I'm still Goblin, I can't come with you or else you and aunt May-" His tone was even and calm but he knew it could break and waver at any given time. 

"I'm not about to leave you here." Peter insisted, turning to look more directly at the other. "We'll figure something out, alright? But I'm not leaving you here and that's not something that can be argued."

"Peter-" Harry continued strained. "-I'm not going with you. Look-" 

"I trusted you, right? Now you trust me." Harry looked up at those words, brow furrowing. "Come with me, or I follow you. I know you hate this mushy stuff, but there's no way around this one because I am not leaving you to Goblin, I am not leaving you to Ock and the others, and I am not leaving you to yourself because I know Goblin's making you feel like you don't have a purpose now that you don't seek revenge but dangit Har you are my purpose, so don't you dare say you're going to stay here without me." Peter let out a slight huff. "I'm going to be the sappiest person you've ever met and say the mushiest things you've ever heard until you agree to this Har, there's no way around it buddy."

"I'm not going with you!" Harry repeated in a shout, causing Peter to blink behind his mask. The CEO looked to the side, biting down on his tongue and setting his jaw as his nostrils flared slightly, knuckles cracking when he clenched his slightly shaking hands into fists. He reminded himself his eyes only stung and glossed over because he got sweat in them, because he was an Osborn and Osborn's did not cry, because he was not weak, because of course that's the only lesson his father taught him and it stuck. 

"Harry-" Peter started, hand reaching out.

"No." Harry instantly responded, jerking away. "And you're not going to follow me. Just go back to your aunt and leave me out of this, you know Goblin is going to attack you the first chance he gets when he comes out again and I'm not pulling you into this-" He pursed his lips bitterly. "-this shithole!" He took in a quiet breath, calmly evening his voice back out. "So go home, and walk away."

Peter stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Alright." Harry blinked, looking up at that, unsure if he was more relieved or- "I'll go home and stay out of this on one condition." There it was, he should've known things with Parker would never be easy. "You have to prove you want me to leave."

Harry stared at him taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Peter crossed his arms, straightening up. "Go on, prove it."

"That's ridiculous-"

"Only ridiculous if it turns out you don't want me to do this after all." Peter countered with a shrug, earning narrowed eyes. 

"Fine." Harry paused a moment, mind racing. "Fine!"

Peter gestured for him to go on. "Any time now."

"I hate you." Harry said with a non-caring shrug, forcing his expression into a glower. 

Peter scoffed. "You hate me?" He earned a nod. "By all means, prove it."

"Oh please do tell how I'm suppose to prove my loathing for you Parker!"

"Anyway you like, that part's up to you." Peter answered simply in a knowing tone. 

Harry gave a laugh of disbelief. "Alright..." He stepped forward. "For one I hate how you are always sarcastic at the worst moments and nearly get us killed with your poorly timed inappropriate humor. And I despise how you are always doing things with that crappy camera because you act like it's a hobby when it's really just absolute shit to put it nicely. Not to mention I find the way you're such a goody-two-shoes repulsive." He smirked sourly, arms crossing. "Do I need to go on?"

Peter let out a laugh. "You always at the very least smirk if not break out laughing whenever I do something in the wrong place at the wrong time and you know it, Har. Plus, that 'crappy camera' is something you found pretty pleasing whenever I took pictures of us together even though you'd never admit it and always try to hide that little smile you'd crack whenever you saw the photos fully developed. And actually, if I remember correctly, you're the one who confessed to me you'd much rather be a hero if it wasn't for your disease and a few other things, even if it was something you admitted to when you were almost asleep it was still a confession." Peter stepped forward, smiling amused behind his mask. "You're going to have to do better than that." He commented, gradually walking forward as Harry took a few steps back. 

"Okay- just- wait a second-" Harry insisted, still backing up as Peter made his towards him. "I just- look I just hate you alright Parker? I hate-" Peter smirked behind his mask, holding out his hand and making Harry blink and look down as a web hit his hip. "Don't you dare use any of this spider shit on me or so help me I will-" Peter tugged, forcing Harry to slightly fall forward against him. "Dangit Peter back off! I hate-"

Peter pulled up his mask over his nose, pressing his lips against Harry's and holding him in place by wrapping his arms securely around the other's hips as Harry struggled for a moment before finally being unable to stop himself from absolutely melting against the brunet and shutting his eyes. 

"You were saying?" Peter questioned with a smirk as he pulled away, causing Harry to look to the side stubbornly. 

"Still hate you." Harry mumbled frustrated, nonetheless allowing Peter to keep his arms around him. 

"Prove it." Peter chuckled, kissing down Harry's jawline softly. "Because I still love you and am still going to be a mush that's going to make you want to puke with how sappy I can be until you tell the truth." He pulled back, gripping Harry's chin and getting the reluctant other to look at him. "I'm not leaving you unless you really want me to, and what I said about sticking with you still stands." 

Harry looked down for a minute before eventually nodding and stepping forward, still gazing towards the ground because hearing that really hurt but it hurt in a good way... it was complicated, and while he hated complicated Peter was the exception, not that he'd ever admit it. 

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." A feminine voice warned.

Peter and Harry spun around to see Felecia and Sand-man standing there with crossed arms.

"Doc and Rhino are that way." Sand-man explained simply, staring at the two who shuffled back uneasily.

Black-cat shrugged. "We both know you two need a break, and I've always been one to bend rules to my liking. Plus Sand-man's really just a big softie underneath it all so..."

Peter still of course looked suspicious, but Harry nonetheless eventually gave a small smile and nodded, thanking Felecia before the two ran off to go find aunt May.

"Peter you didn't tell me you were Spider-man!" Aunt May accused whence the two had- after many worried hours of searching the neighborhood- found her at a friend's house. "And Harry, you're the-"

"Aunt May, listen to me, alright? You're something those criminals who showed up at our house are after, and I need you to get out of town for a while, just until I can manage to clear things-" Peter started.

"You're Spider-man!" Aunt May repeated simply, causing Peter to sigh and nod as he closed his eyes. 

"Yes aunt May, I am. Now please, I need you to get out of here until-"

"Peter-" She objected, still trying to figure out what she made of all this. 

"What Peter is trying to say aunt May is being Spider-man at this time is very confusing as to what that means to the press, law, and citizens and until he can get all of that sorted out whence attempting to keep his identity undercover that puts you right smack in danger so you really do need to trust him so he can get you to safety and afterwards have a chance to clear the public's suspicions of him being a criminal while also finding a way to make sure the villain's don't spill anything about you or him to anyone that may cause immense harm to both of you in more ways then one. Remaining here would not only put you in danger, it would endanger him as well." 

Peter looked up at Harry with an raised brow before nodding. "Uh- yeah- pretty much-" He looked back towards aunt May. "A very good friend of mine named Tony Stark sent a jet over here that you're going to board, alright? The men that will be showing up shortly will take you to the airport."

"But Peter-" Aunt May started stressed.

"Please, aunt May, just do this and I promise I'll do everything I can to make this all right afterwards. Uncle Ben would want you to do this to be sure you're kept safe."

Aunt May faltered at that, finally giving a reluctant nod and as if on cue the men to take her to the airport showed up.

"I can't believe I got her mixed up in this..." Peter sighed later that night as he fell onto the fancy hotel bed, courtesy of secret Osborn funds that thankfully couldn't be traced. 

Harry laid beside him, this time being to one who wrapped a reassuring arm around the other. "Don't blame yourself." He noticed how Goblin was oddly silent. "You did what you had to, and it was the right choice to let her go off some place safe." Harry silently hoped he wasn't absolutely horrible at attempting to be genuine in oddly enough pep talks. 

Peter sighed, turning over to face Harry. "Maybe I should send you there too just to be sure you're kept safe..."

Harry smirked. "You know you would never get me to go now if you stayed here. After that speech you gave back on the building, I'd say you're stuck with me Parker." He placed a quick simple kiss against Peter's lips. "Besides, you said I'm your purpose so I doubt you could live without me." The CEO joked with a snicker.

"Watch it or I'll start reciting poetry." Peter chuckled, turning off the light and wrapping an arm over the other.

"My ass you know any poetry whatsoever." Harry snickered, eyes closing. 

"Thou lover is thy most sexy man in the thy world that hath ever walk'th it." Peter teased, chuckling when Harry gave a groan.

"That was horrible." He commented with cracked smile. And for once, Harry felt at ease and had a rather quiet mind.


	10. What They Are

Harry gave a sigh when he saw Peter, like always, was fast asleep after coming back from saving the city as Spider-man in attempt to redeem himself. He knew this was a constant thing that would take up a lot of time, but to be frank he was slightly cranky he hadn't been able to actually really do anything with the other ever since they had to go on the run like this.

He pulled the covers up onto Peter who was vaguely shivering, frowning in distaste when he saw a fairly fresh scar on his arm which he barely ran his fingertips over before stretching and going to take a shower.

"Aw come on that isn't fair you're doing it again." A voice murmured after Harry got out of said shower, causing the CEO who was rummaging through his drawers to blink and look over at the awakening Peter confused.

"Doing what?" He questioned with a smirk, head tilting curiously.

"That sexy look I was talking about." Peter chuckled, causing the other to blink before rolling his eyes and giving an amused grin. "You shouldn't be able to give me that look without trying."

Harry straightened up, setting down his clothes and only keeping on the towel around his waist as he crawled over the other and smirked at him before leaning down to kiss down his jawline. "If it's it any consolation Parker the looks you give me aren't nearly fair either." He replied in a murmur with his lips against the brunet's skin. 

"Yeah?" Peter replied with a cracked smile, eyes fluttering shut when he felt the other begin to kiss down his neck.

"Mhm." Harry answered, eyes also closing when Peter tilted his head to the side to expose more of his skin then softly gripped the CEO's hair. 

"Hey Harry?" Peter murmured as the one above him kissed just underneath his collarbone.

"Hm?" Harry responded, lips pressing against his adam's apple.

"Did you really get a crush or whatever on me right before you moved or..." Peter trailed off, causing Harry to blink his eyes open and sit up on his lap.

"Or was that just me saying it for the point of the role?" Peter nodded at his words, suddenly seeming very interested in looking to the side and avoiding Harry's gaze. "Yes, Peter Parker, I did manage to fall for you right before I had to up and be shipped off to a crappy boarding school, and yes Peter Parker you're the reason I stayed up at night going, 'shit I'm gay'."

Peter blinked at that, hesitantly looking back up at Harry before letting out a breathy relieved laugh. "Oh I didn't keep you up at night for more reasons than that though?" He teased, giving a jokingly seductive eyebrow wiggle. 

Harry arched a brow, snickering bemused. "Watch it, Parker." He warned, leaning over to once again kiss him. Harry took in a quick breath as he felt Peter's hips hesitantly buck against his, experimentally grinding down in response.

Peter pulled back from the kiss caught off guard to suck in a sharp intake of air, eyes flinging opening as he gripped Harry's upper arms and let out a hitched gasp from the rough contact of hips against hips. 

"Crap..." Peter breathed out, eyes fogging over with something that made Harry smirk. "Uh- you can- you know- do that again- if-"

Harry chuckled as he noted Peter's embarrassed blush that stained not only his ears but also cheeks, nodding before grinding his hips down harder and nearly losing it with the way Peter shut his eyes and let out a choked moan, his mouth taking the form of a silent, 'o', as a shiver jolted throughout his system. 

"Like that?" Harry questioned teasingly even though he knew he'd done it perfectly, kissing down Peter's neck to his shoulder and earning a delightful noise; if there were three things an Osborn could do perfectly it was seduction, silver tonguing, and as there's no better way to put this nicely- sex. 

"Y-yes." Peter answered, eyes still shut from being shyly surprisingly embarrassed.

"Yes what?" Harry pressed, kissing the shell of the other's ear.

Peter let out a small groan at how he was being forced to say what came next. "Yes, like that." He tried to sound irritated but much to his annoyance only sounded needy. 

"How much are you enjoying this Parker?" Harry chuckled in a voice that was unfairly flawlessly overly seductive as he gave another grind, pressing Peter's hips down into the mattress when the brunet whimpered quietly and arched against him.

"Geez-" Peter panted, fingers digging into the sheets. 

"Hm?" Harry continued, kissing along Peter's chest as he made it obvious he wasn't going to do any more unless he was answered. 

"A lot-" Peter felt another moan rip its way out of his throat when Harry ground his hips down again at that, this time pinning his wrists to the mattress. 

"Yeah?" Harry breathed out slightly out of breath, sitting up some so he could look down at Peter and his handiwork as he ground his hips down again.

"Y-yeah!" Peter answered, feeling his face heat up as his body arched off the mattress only to be pressed back down by Harry's hips. "Oh shit Harry-" He breathed out as the other came to a stop to let him catch his breath, about to object and assure he could continue, but instead finding absolutely no words when he realized Harry was making his way lower. "Uh..." 

Harry instantly stopped when he heard the other's hesitation in their voice, looking up at the brunet for permission to be sure he wasn't overstepping any lines. Peter swallowed, giving a nod before laying down and putting a pillow over his face as he felt his boxers get pulled down.

Harry tilted his head at how shy the usually outgoing playful Peter suddenly was before placing assuring countless firm kisses and gentle nips against his hips to reassure him this was going to only be enjoyable and he had nothing to worry about, taking note his waist seemed to be Peter's most sensitive place yet before carefully moving lower and taking in Peter. 

Peter furrowed his brow behind the pillow at first, the feeling of actually being in someone's mouth a bit odd and almost uncomfortable- oh-- oh. But then he sucked and- that felt quite nice actually. 

Harry closed his eyes and momentarily pulled back as Peter finally relaxed, deciding to concentrate on just teasing the brunet a bit, barely even taking a quarter of him in. He circled the tip of his tongue against him first, managing to making Peter squirm a bit and let out a tiny barely audible noise before Harry gradually beginning to take in more of the nineteen year old, the noises getting louder and squirms developing occasional jerks until he finally took all of Peter in and sucked, hard, and-

Peter let out a muffled moan from underneath the pillow, hips jerking upwards and causing Harry to blink his eyes open and place his palms on Peter's hips to still him, smirking around the brunet at how he threw his pillow to the side yet kept his brown eyes shut tight, taking in small pants of air. 

Harry began to curiously bring his head back and forth, sucking again as Peter squeezed his eyes shut tighter and brought down a hand to grip Harry's hair, his other hand going over his mouth as he let out louder and louder moans, not wanting the people in the next room to hear them. 

"H-Harry-" Peter finally breathed out after finally resorting to just biting down on his knuckle instead, and hearing his name roll off the other's tongue so sweetly while he was such a mess underneath him was almost too much for the blond, earning another stifled moan from Peter as he took all of him in as response. 

Harry smirked around Peter once more when the other hesitantly opened his eyes, looking down at the CEO in between his legs and locking eyes with him, suddenly unable to look away as seeing Harry was really doing this to him hit right to his core and he couldn't stop from moaning out Harry's name once more before quickly trying to muffle his voice by pressing his knuckles against his lips. 

Harry finally pulled back, earning an objecting look from the other which caused the blond to chuckle amused, hovering over Peter and murmuring, "I'm not done with you yet, don't worry.", before kissing down his neck. 

Peter cleared his throat at that, face still heated up as he stayed as still as a rock for a pondering moment until finally flipping the two over, earning a taken aback look from Harry who gazed up at him quizzically with a quirked brow yet nonetheless didn't object. 

Peter kissed down Harry's neck this time, the CEO responding by curiously tilting his head to the side. Peter went lower, down to Harry's overly sensitive collarbone and then cold chest which melted into the warm kisses before reaching his vaguely squirming hips and returning the gesture of looking up for permission, which of course Osborn gave because why wouldn't Harry say yes to this? 

He brushed the towel that had barely been hanging onto the CEO's hips away and silently hoped he wouldn't absolutely bomb this before wrapping his lips around Harry. 

Well, apparently first time's a charm, beginners luck and whatnot. 

Even though Peter hadn't even done anything Harry nearly melted, eyes closing as he began to just then REALLY register this was actually happening and- well shit Peter wasn't bad at all at this and that was vaguely worrisome.

"I-it's a bit unsettling that you're a little too good with your tongue, Parker." Harry breathed out, most of his voice staying even.

Taking that as a sign he was doing well, Peter closed his eyes and continued experimenting with pressing his tongue against different places, learning where Harry's sensitive spots were and how hard he should suck on specific ones. 

Harry felt Peter experimentally dip and drag his tongue against him, causing the CEO to bite down on his tongue in attempt to contain his moan, stilling his hips that writhed at the gesture the best he could, but the brunet had already caught the reaction which made him dip and drag his tongue back down against him once more perfectly, causing Harry to shiver and fist the covers, trying to keep quiet.

Intrigued and more determined at how set Harry was on not reacting, Peter began dipping and dragging his tongue against multiple places nonstop, making the CEO uncontrollably shiver at how he was continually going at him before finally arching of the mattress and clawing at the sheets as he let loose a long choked out moan. 

"Oh shit..." Harry breathed out, mind dizzying as he heard another choked out moan leave his lips. "Peter..." He panted softly, eyes closing when flashbacks from the dream he'd had which contained Peter over him and staring down at him hitting right as Peter decided to take all of him in, causing Harry to fully wrench up and grip Peter's shoulders, unable to to stop his hips from jerking forward as he let out a moan. "Oh fuck Peter..." He groaned out, no longer bothering with attempting to not respond. 

Peter looked upwards at that, pulling back and earning a frown. "Don't give me those puppy eyes." He jokingly chuckled, sitting up and smiling when Harry leant on him and instantly pressed their lips together, both simultaneously rocking their hips against one another as Peter gripped blond hair and Harry hooked an arm around the brunet's lower back to keep them firmly against one another. 

"I love you." Peter breathed out after only pulling back for a moment before instantly going back to pressing his lips against Harry's, mind fogging over from the way their grinding was getting more frantic and uneven and oh shit it was getting rougher and needier too-

Harry furrowed his brow from the building pleasure and pulled back, usually not one to say this since he's more of one to tolerate romance rather than dish it out but nonetheless without realizing how short of breath he was panted, "I love you too.", before kissing down Peter's collarbone and pulling the other against him, harder. 

"Yeah?" And now it was Peter teasing and oh the tables had turned.

Harry nodded. "Y-yeah." And of course, he went back to pressing his lips against Peter's, only more eager that time. 

"Prove it." Peter challenged out of the blue, pulling his lips away but just barely, making sure Harry could still feel his light breath gently brushing his skin. 

Harry hesitated for a moment, before cracking a smirk and leaning forward so he could press his lips against Peter's ear. "Make me."

And that's all it takes to have the spider pinning him down and pawing at him, kissing down his neck to distract Harry from the unusualness of being prepped up before finding his sweet spot when curling his fingers forward and guessing he'd never hear a more pleasing sound in which Harry tried to moan his name but only ended up whimpering it out instead, arching against the brunet. 

Again, Harry gave him a vague frown when Peter pulled back, however that expression melted away when the brown eyed boy kissed down his neck assuringly and lined himself up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Peter questioned, looking downwards to Harry who blinked at that. 

Harry turned his head to the side, not use to people asking him permission to do anything when in bed. Then again, most- okay all- of the people he'd slept with had just been one night stands which were huge mistakes he made his second year at boarding high school. 

"Just go." Harry instructed in a mumble as permission. 

Peter blinked at that, kissing Harry's jaw. "Do you want this?" He repeated, not about to do anything until he was sure.

Shit yes Harry wanted this, it wasn't even a pride thing as to why he wouldn't admit it, instead it was really just more of not knowing how to correctly respond to someone really asking if he was alright with them doing something like this to him.

"It can wait if you're not sure." Peter assuringly chuckled, seeing as Harry wasn't replying. 

Harry shut his eyes, lips pursing and jaw clenching because it suddenly hurt hear that but somehow it was the good sort of hurt that he was rather grateful for, however that was possible- dang it things with Peter were a little too confusing and complicated. 

"I'm sure." Harry quietly answered; eventually he found himself looking up into warm brown eyes that we're the compete and utter opposite of his cold blue ones. 

Peter nodded, kissing down Harry's neck as he gradually entered him, pausing whenever Harry couldn't contain a pained noise or twitch from his muscles. It felt weird, having someone wait until he was relaxed and ready to continue, it wasn't something he was use to or had ever really experienced. 

After sitting completely still for a while Harry braced himself for the expected hard impact as he nodded to let Peter know he could move and- crap he was starting out gentle and it felt incredibly different from what Harry had experienced before.

"This alright?" Peter questioned to be sure, kissing sweetly along Harry's collarbone as he softly gripped one of the CEO's hips. 

Not trusting his voice Harry nodded, biting down on his bottom lip and hooking his arms around Peter's neck when he felt the other brush against a bundle of nerves. 

"There?" Peter breathed out, repeating his action and earning another nod as Harry turned his head to the side, eyes shutting tight. Peter tilted his head at that, yet nonetheless nodded back and lined himself up before he thrusted in again, harder this time as he kissed along Harry's exposed neck. 

After about the fourth thrust Harry finally couldn't bite back the moan that released, throwing his arms over his eyes embarrassed as he already couldn't stop his hips from arching into Peter's. "Shit..." He breathed out, not use to feeling so vulnerable even in bed. 

Peter quirked a brow at that, kissing down the other's chest instead assuringly as he sped up his pace, reaching in between them and wrapping his hand around Harry which made the CEO begin to meet his thrusts, no longer trying to hold out his choked out moans that spilled second after second from his lips. 

"S-sorry-" Peter blinked at the other's words, tilting his head confused. Harry wasn't exactly sure why he said it then of all times all of a sudden, he never was good at timing, that was one skill he lacked. "F-for-" His words were interrupted by another moan, causing the brunet to soften up when he realized the other was referring to Gwen along with lying when he had amnesia and very possibly some other things that had occurred.

"Hey..." Peter breathed out, shooing Harry's arms away from being over his eyes and noting the way the blond instantly looked to the side and clenched his jaw because he's not crying of course an Osborn simply does not cry as he'd been taught countless times by his father as a young child however his eyes were a bit glossy, probably just from the cold room's air the CEO insisted to himself. "It's fine." Peter reassured as he pressed lips against Harry's neck. "Alright? It's okay." He contemplated on bringing down his pace, but instead broodingly did the opposite and pinned down Harry's wrists, pressing his lips against the other's ears. "Don't be sorry, alright? It wasn't your fault."

Harry bit down on his bottom lip at feeling the other speed up his pace and pin him down, finally nodding at the last assurance that insisted it was okay. 

"I-I love you-" Harry managed to get out in between moans, but still kept his eyes shut tight, refusing to meet the other's eyes out of a stubborn pride thing.

Peter blinked at that, pleasantly surprised with how he really hadn't expected the other to say that first if at all. "I love you too, sap." He teased with a chuckle, eyes shutting as Harry began to again raise his hips to meet his thrusts and sped up his hand in response. 

Harry opened his eyes when he felt a forehead rest on his shoulder, hearing hitched gasps begin to leave Peter's lips and ground his hips forward in response, hips arching off the mattress when Peter jerked forward against him, moaning out Harry's name which hit right to the CEO's core. 

"Shit..." Harry panted, smirking slightly at the way Peter nuzzled into the crook of his neck before letting out another moan, blinking when he heard a slam on the wall from the room next door, a voice telling them to keep it down. 

Harry and Peter let out a breathy chuckle, nonetheless Peter pressed his lips down against Harry's, managing to muffle the moans somewhat as pleasure began to build. 

Eventually Harry pulled back for air, Peter covering the blond's mouth with his palm just as another moan escaped his lips before Harry pulled back and said in between hitched gasps, "I-I'm-"

Peter nodded, easily setting them up so Harry was against the wall before feeling legs wrap around his waist, pressing his lips against Harry's just as they both let out more heated moans with how Peter sped up his hand and began to thrust harder, Harry clawing down the other's back needfully which caused Peter to shiver against him before Harry finally felt his release hit, legs tightening around Peter as he gripped the other's shoulders and nearly whimpered out his name, hips jerking as Peter rode him out for only a few seconds before also feeling his own orgasm hit and couldn't stop himself from choking out Harry's name either, making the blond feel a shiver erupt throughout him as he closed his eyes at hearing the other say his name in a voice he never expected he'd hear Peter Parker use. 

Peter rested his forehead against Harry's shoulder, not wanting to pull away but eventually doing so when their breathing got back down to normal. 

"You alright?" Peter questioned, laying beside the other and instantly wrapping an arm over him.

Harry tilted his head, slightly taken aback at being asked if he was okay after an event like that but nonetheless cracking a smile and nodding. "I just hope the people next door don't give any complaints." He chuckled, scooting himself closer to the other. 

Peter smiled, nuzzling his way against Harry's chest. "Love you."

"Sap." Harry chuckled, running a hand through the other's hair. "But I love you too." He mumbled, earning a smile. 

"I got you an appointment with a doctor or scientist or whatever by the way." Peter nonchalantly yawned, earning an arched brow. "He's a good buddy of mine named Banner, he says he may be able to help out with finding a cure. He managed to find at least several cures with little to no resources that no other high class doctors figured out while he was in India or somewhere like that so..."

Harry blinked, a vague smile hitting. "Really..?"

Peter nodded. "Mhm, he may even be able to bend the venom so it corresponds with your DNA and..." He trailed off, Harry nodding when he realized he was saying they may be able to get rid of Goblin, whom he was constantly unhealthily stressing over the possibility in which he would get out. 

"When do I go?" Harry questioned curiously, turning over to face the other. 

"On Friday, uh..." Harry tilted his head at the hesitation in his voice. "We kinda' needa' take a plane there though."

Harry arched a bemused brow. "Oh?"

"It's sorta' in um... well... he's in Japan so-"

"That's fine as long as it's not somewhere like Greenland where I'll freeze my ass off." Harry chuckled, closing his eyes and kissing the other before pulling back and smiling as he murmured, "Thank you."

Peter gave another yawn. "No problem, I'm not about to let my lover go off and-" He started to tease.

"No, not lover, at least boyfriend doesn't sound as mushy." Harry chuckled, earning a grin.

"Get some rest buddy." Peter mumbled with a smile, hoping the good news he just gave would help them both get some better much needed sleep. Which, it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for checking out this story! Hope you enjoyed loves :)

**Author's Note:**

> I plan for there to be 10 chapters, I will strive to post one chapter a day. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
